Will You be the Light for My Hope?
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Medieval AU. Satu-satunya kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh keenam orang ini adalah mereka berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Sekarang, mereka harus berjuang bersama untuk bertahan hidup dan membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa mereka hanyalah korban dari rencana jahat seseorang yang tidak pernah mereka duga. Cover not mine.
1. Day Zero

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII sepenuhnya milik Square-Enix**

 _A/N:_

 _1\. Umur Hope disini 17 tahun, Lightning tetap 21_

 _2\. Karena ini medieval, senjata Light bukan gunblade tapi dual sword dan Sazh enggak pake pistol. Senjatany Hope bukan boomerang, tapi nanti Hope bakalan bikin boomerang  
_

 _3\. Sihir disini merupakan hal yang umum, meski tidak semua orang bisa sihir. TAPI ada sihir tertentu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang tertentu juga_

 _4\. Sistem pemerintahan yang saya pakai adalah ada kerajaan-kerajaan dibawah satu imperium. Jadi Cocoon dan Gran Pulse bukan planet, melainkan dua imperium. Beberapa kota dan area yang muncul di game akan saya jadikan kerajaan_

 _5\. Eidolon dan fal'Cie disini manusia. Eidolon jadi pendeta sementara fal'Cie yang memimpin kerajaan. Diatas mereka ada Distinto fal'Cie, mereka yang memimpin Imperum Cocoon dan Gran Pulse. Yang memegang jabatan Distinto adalah Barthandelus dan Dahaka. Sedangkan fal'Cie yang lainnya memimpin tempat sesuai dengan tempat mereka muncul di game_

 _6\. Cara penceritaan saia hampir sama seperti video gameny, banyak flashback. Yang di-italic flashback, sementara yang biasa present_

* * *

 **Day Zero: The Beginning of an Ending**

* * *

Lightning terdiam saat dia mendengar kabar kalau Serah terpilih menjadi l'Cie. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh fal'Cie–fal'Cie adalah sebutan untuk pemimpin kerajaan–Anima? Dia tahu pemilihan anggota l'Cie dilakukan secara acak, tapi Lightning baru menyadari seberapa acak pemilihan tersebut, kalau sampai-sampai adiknya yang tidak pernah menyentuh benda tajam–selain pisau untuk memasak–bisa dipilih menjadi anggota ksatria pelindung tersebut.

Lightning menghela napas setelah mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya mengenai surat pemilihan yang datang beberapa hari sebelum hari ulang tahun Lightning. Lightning menatap Serah kemudian Snow yang merangkul Serah dengan erat. Mata biru keabu-abuan Lightning sudah melihat ada yang berbeda dari dua orang dihadapannya dan otaknya sudah meneriakkan kata itu berkali-kali, tapi hatinya tetap tidak mau menerima. Tidak sebelum dia mendengarnya langsung dari mulut adiknya.

"Ayolah kak–" ucap Snow

"Aku bukan kakakmu," potong Lightning dengan sinis.

"–aku bisa meminta fal'Cie Anima untuk menerimaku menjadi l'Cie, dan aku bisa menjaga Serah disana." Snow tidak mendengarkan omelan Lightning mengenai nama panggilan dan terus mengoceh mengenai ide briliannya untuk melindungi Serah.

"Apa kau pikir," Lightning menggeram marah. "fal'Cie Anima akan dengan senang hati menerimamu, Snow? Hanya karena kau memohon kepadanya? Kita membicarakan soal l'Cie, kumpulan orang-orang yang dipilih oleh Etro. Ini bukan rekuitmen prajurit pada umumnya."

Hanya para Eidolon–sebutan untuk orang yang mengabdi di kuil Etro sekaligus mentor bagi mereka yang ingin mendalami sihir–dan fal'Cie itu sendiri yang mengetahui cara pemilihan anggota l'Cie. Amodar, kapten unit Lightning pernah menjelaskan kalau pemilihan l'Cie itu tidak sembarangan.

" _Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa alasan Etro memilih orang itu, tapi selalu ada alasan dibalik semuanya, Lightning. Semua hanya masalah kapan dan bagaimana kita mengetahui alasan tersebut."_ Amodar memang tidak setuju dengan pemilihan acak tersebut, tapi dia percaya kalau ini adalah takdir yang diberikan Etro kepada umatnya.

"Kak..."

"Sudah aku katakan, aku bukan kakakmu!" Lightning menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Sebetulnya dia sangat ingin meninju wajah Snow hingga babak belur, tapi dia tidak mau melakukannya di hadapan Serah. Mungkin nanti. Ya, pasti nanti dia akan meninju Snow.

"Mungkin kau harus mulai membiasakan diri aku panggil 'kak' karena aku akan menikah dengan Serah!" balas Snow dengan nada tinggi.

Seketika itu ruangan menjadi hening. Jauh lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Hawa tegang dan panas barusan berubah menjadi dingin, seolah-olah api yang tadi membara diguyur oleh hujan deras. Serah menatap Snow kemudian melirik Lightning. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi Serah tahu kalau dibalik ketenangan tersebut, emosi Lightning sedang bergejolak. Terlihat dari sesering apa Lightning mengepalkan tangan, tarikan napas kakaknya, hingga pancaran matanya.

"Berita buruk mengenai l'Cie saja belum cukup huh?" Lightning mendesah kecewa.

"Hei!" Snow menggertak. "Sampai kapan kau akan membenciku seperti ini? Memangnya aku pernah melakukan kesalahan apa sih, sampai-sampai kau membenciku?"

Lightning menatap Snow dengan tajam, tapi pria itu tidak mundur, walau Serah sudah memohon. Sebetulnya Snow takut, tapi dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap bermusuhan Lightning yang ditunjukkan dari hari pertama mereka bertemu. Selama berhadapan dan berinteraksi dengan sang prajurit, Snow selalu berusaha untuk sopan dan ramah. Tapi semua itu sia-sia dimata Lightning.

"Hari ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah aku alami." Lightning berdiri. "Dan aku pernah melewati hari ulang tahunku di medan perang." Ia berjalan keluar dari dapur rumah yang ia tempati bersama Serah selama sepuluh tahun.

Serah mengembuskan napas panjang saat mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Matanya menatap pisau yang dia berikan sebagai kado ulang tahun kepada Lightning.

" _Aku tidak paham, kenapa harus pisau?" tanya Snow saat menemani Serah pergi ke toko senjata._

" _Kakak tidak suka dengan hadiah, kau tahu itu Snow. Tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadanya, sebagai tanda terima kasih atas semua yang telah dia lakukan." Serah memilih pisau yang dikeluarkan oleh pemilik toko. "Dia tentunya tidak bisa menolak sebuah pisau, karena aku tahu kalau pisau miliknya baru saja rusak setelah pertarungan melawan kelompok Cie_ ' _th."_

 _Snow mengangguk paham. Beberapa hari yang lalu Bodhum diserang oleh kelompok bernama Cie'th. Katanya kelompok itu didirikan oleh orang-orang yang tidak terpilih menjadi seorang l'Cie. Setelah melalui masa pelatihan yang lama dan sulit, mereka tidak terpilih. Dan mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan penjelasan kenapa mereka ditolak untuk menjadi l'Cie. Cie'th adalah cara bagi mereka untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka lah yang lebih berhak menjadi seorang l'Cie dibandingkan orang-orang yang kemudian disumpah oleh fal'Cie untuk menjadi ksatria pelindung Cocoon dan Gran Pulse._

" _Maaf nona, tapi kau sudah melihat semua pisau yang aku punya." Kata si pemilik toko. "Mungkin kau harus mencari di toko yang lain."_

 _Dengan sedih Serah mengucapkan terima kasih._

" _Tenang, masih ada lima toko lagi. Kita pasti bisa menemukan pisau yang cocok untuk Lightning." Hibur Snow. "Kalau tidak ketemu juga, aku akan meminta Lenora untuk membuatkannya."_

 _Serah tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Snow..."_

* * *

Festival kembang api masih berlangsung hingga lewat tengah malam, malah festival ini semakin ramai. Para Guardian–sebutan untuk para prajurit Imperium yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi kerajaan-kerajaan yang berada dibawah Imperium Cocoon–mulai kewalahan menjaga ketertiban festival, sebab bukan hanya penduduk Bodhum saja yang berbondong-bondong datang ke alun-alun untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api dari mulai matahari terbenam hingga terbit lagi.

Festival yang dilaksanakan setahun sekali ini membuat para penduduk yang membuka toko atau penginapan bahagia, sebab Bodhum bisa dibilang bukan kerajaan yang cukup menarik di Cocoon. Ya pantainya memang bagus, tapi selain itu, tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Banyak anak-anak muda yang pergi dari Bodhum demi melanjutkan pendidikan mereka, entah itu pendidikan tentang sihir atau pendidikan secara umum. Bahkan jika kau ingin menjadi prajurit, lebih baik keluar dari Bodhum karena kerajaan ini benar-benar damai.

Atau setidaknya begitu, hingga kelompok Cie'th menyerang mereka seminggu yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kelompok itu menyerang kerajaan mereka, padahal selama ini Cie'th hanya menyerang kerajaan-kerajaan besar. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau kelompok itu tidak pernah memiliki alasan apa-apa, kecuali ingin melihat orang menderita dan diangkat menjadi l'Cie.

Salah satu kedai minum yang ramai dikunjungi orang adalah Stray Cat, yang berada di pusat kota Bodhum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau tempat ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya para anggota NORA. Bahkan para petinggi NORA merupakan pemilik kedai minuman ini, atau hanya sekedar sering berada disini. Para penduduk Bodhum tidak begitu mempermasalahkan NORA, sebab kelompok itu memang tidak pernah menyerang masyarakat, malah sebaliknya. Mereka seperti kelompok prajurit pribadi kota Bodhum. Tapi tentunya hal ini membuat pemerintah berang.

"Huuuuh, pekerjaan yah?" Lebreau memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bertemu dengan Snow. Dia pemimpin NORA, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan darinya."

Perempuan berkulit cokelat dihadapannya menaikkan satu alis, tertarik. "Oh? Kelompok apa itu?"

Lebreau menaruh segelas minuman dihadapan perempuan tersebut sambil berkedip. "Kelompok yang menarik untuk pemilik tombak sekeren yang kau miliki."

"Hanya tombakku yang keren?" tanyanya dengan nada sombong.

Lebreau tertawa. "Oke, pemiliknya juga. Tapi kau bukan tipeku."

"Kalaupun aku tipemu, aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Perempuan itu meneguk minumannya. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar orang mengakui kalau aku keren."

Lebreau tertawa makin keras, beberapa pelanggan tetap Stray Cat sampai menatap mereka berdua dengan heran. Sebab ada orang yang bisa membuat Lebreau tertawa tanpa harus terlihat bodoh. "Aku yakin Snow akan senang jika kau bergabung dengan kelompok kami."

Perempuan itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Tapi aku harus menemukan kekasihku."

"Oh, kau terpisah dari kekasihmu?" tanya Lebreau. Dengan malu perempuan mengangguk.

Lebreau pikir itu bukan hal yang aneh, dia saja sering terpisah dengan anggota NORA lainnya saat mereka melihat festival kembang api. Jangankan saat festival kembang api, kalau dirinya meminta untuk ditemani oleh Gadot atau Maqui ke pasar mereka pasti akan terpisah dan Lebreau harus menunggu mereka sadar kalau mereka tidak pergi sendirian.

"Huuum, agak sulit untuk mencarinya sekarang karena Bodhum terlalu ramai. Apa kalian tidak punya tempat janjian atau semacamnya?"

"Sayangnya tidak," ia mengangkat bahu.

"Oh," Lebreau terlihat sedih. "Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk menemukannya, NORA siap membantu. Kami memang belum pernah dimintai tolong untuk mencari orang hilang, tapi kami memiliki banyak kenalan di Bodhum."

Perempuan itu menyeringai. "Aku tahu kalau kau bukan hanya sekedar pemilik kedai minuman, iya kan Lebreau? Satu dari Four-leaf Clover NORA." Four-leaf Clover adalah istilah yang digunakan orang untuk tim inti NORA. Empat orang yang selalu berada disisi Snow, empat orang yang membantu Snow mendirikan NORA.

"Aku rasa ini tidak adil, kau sudah tahu siapa aku tapi aku belum tahu siapa dirimu." Lebreau melipat tangan. Pura-pura marah. Sebetulnya perempuan yang jago masak ini penasaran bagaimana orang dihadapannya ini bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya, padahal dia bukan dari Bodhum. Dan hanya penduduk asli Bodhum yang tahu siapa saja Four-leaf Clover.

"Namaku Fang." Perempuan misterius itu akhirnya memberikan namanya juga. "Sayangnya aku hanya seorang pengelana yang tersesat dan saat ini sedang mencari kekasihku."

Belum sempat Lebreau berkomentar, suara gelas pecah membuatnya berteriak kesal. "Dan ketika aku kira aku bisa melewati satu malam tanpa ada orang yang menghancurkan kedaiku." Ia melirik Fang. "Masih ada kamar kosong di lantai dua, kalau kau mau menginap."

Fang mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Tanpa ia sadari tangan kanannya menyentuh tato dipundak kirinya. Tato yang mulai rusak, apakah Fang berusaha menghapus tato itu menggunakan pisau? Sehingga tatonya terlihat seperti sekarang? Tapi dia tidak ingat tentang itu. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa mendapatkan tato l'Cie.

Dia tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya dan Vanille bisa berada di Bodhum.

* * *

 _Hal pertama yang Fang rasakan sebelum terbangun adalah jantung yang kembali berdetak, dan paru-parunya berusaha untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya masih kaku, tapi dia sudah bisa merasakannya lagi. Dia merasa seperti baru selesai bertarung dengan Long Gui atau tertimpa monster besar itu. Atau mungkin gabungan keduanya. Untuk membuka kelopak mata saja dia tidak sanggup. Tidak ada ludah untuk sekedar membasahi mulutnya yang kering kerontang._

 _Fang tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya untuk bisa berfungsi mendekati normal. Begitu dia akhirnya berhasil membuka kelopak matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Vanille yang berada didalam kristal._

" _Vanille..." panggil Fang. Suaranya jauh berbeda dengan suara normalnya. Seolah-olah dia baru saja berteriak hingga pita suaranya nyaris putus sebelum dia... apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?_

 _Kristal yang membungkus tubuh perempuan berambut merah itu mulai mencair, hingga akhirnya tubuh Vanille terjatuh tidak jauh dari Fang. Dengan susah payah Fang menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh leher Vanille, berusaha untuk merasakan denyut nadi kekasihnya. Begitu dia berhasil menemukannya, Fang bernapas lega._

 _Fang menggunakan sihirnya untuk mengobati luka apa pun yang ada ditubuh Vanille, walau dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya. Menggunakan sihir setelah bangun tidur (apalagi dari tidur yang tidak jelas berapa lama) itu tidak baik, sebab tubuh belum bekerja secara maksimal. Dan jika kau memaksakan tubuh untuk menggunakan sihir, itu akan memberikan pekerjaan yang berat bagi tubuhmu. Mungkin tidak akan ada efek sampingnya, mungkin kau hanya pusing, tapi bisa juga kau langsung tewas._

" _Fang..."_

 _Fang terkesiap begitu mendengar desahan lemah Vanille. "Hei, hei, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Fang bahagia dan penuh kelegaan._

" _Ya... Aku... Apa yang...?" Vanille melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung. "Fang, dimana kita sekarang?" Nampaknya bukan hanya Fang yang kehilangan ingatan._

" _Aku tidak tahu, Vanille..."_

" _Apa kita," Vanille menelan ludah. "apa kita berhasil membunuh Waise?"_

 _Waise. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaan sang fal'Cie tersebut. Konon katanya, Waise pernah berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan Etro. Karena itulah mereka–Waise selalu menyebut dirinya dengan kata ganti mereka–merasa kalau mereka yang berhak memimpin dunia ini. Karena mereka mendapatkan 'restu' dari sang Dewi._

 _Waise yang menentukan semuanya di dunia ini. Kerajaan mana yang bertahan, kerajaan mana yang harus hancur, siapa yang akan dipenggal demi menegakkan keadlian, siapa yang menjadi fal'Cie berikutnya._ _Barthandelus dan Dahaka hanya boneka Waise. Para fal'Cie lainnya berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Waise dari takhta kepemimpinan mutlak yang dia jalankan dari balik layar._

 _Ada desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau Waise bukan manusia._

" _Aku tidak tahu, Vanille. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa..." Fang menutup matanya._

 _Vanille menyentuh pipi Fang dengan lembut. "Oh, Fang."_

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membuat permohonan saat festival barusan?" Sazh bertanya kepada anaknya, Dajh, yang berada di pundaknya.

"Iya, aku memohon kepada Etro supaya Ayah bisa bahagia lagi." Gumam Dajh bahagia.

Sazh menelan ludah, semenjak kematian istrinya, dia memang menjadi lebih murung. Beberapa temannya mengatakan kalau sifat cerianya itu tidak bisa membohongi mereka, setidaknya mereka yang sudah kenal Sazh dengan baik. Dajh masih terlalu kecil ketika Ibunya meninggal, bahkan Sazh ragu apakah anak semata wayangnya ini tahu mengenai Ibunya. Oeh sebab itu Sazh selalu menceritakan tentang perempuan baik hati yang telah membuat Sazh rela berhenti menjadi prajurit bayaran dan menjadi kusir kereta kuda. Pekerjaan yang setidaknya lebih aman dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.

"Dajh, Ayah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku tahu aku memang masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi l'Cie, tapi aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya." Dajh berusaha menghibur ayahnya yang masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian beberapa hari silam. Itu memang bukan salah ayahnya. Walaupun mereka tidak pergi ke Euride Gorge, pasti para prajurit PSICOM akan menemukan mereka dirumah.

Sampai sekarang Sazh tidak paham, orang gila macam apa yang membiarkan anak kecil menjadi anggota kelompok ksatria pelindung sebuah imperum. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak kecil? Apakah Cocoon kekurangan pemuda-pemudi yang lebih layak untuk menjadi ksatria? Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan anaknya dari masa depan yang suram itu. Ini adalah hari terakhir Sazh bersama anaknya, setelah hari ini, Dajh akan resmi disumpah menjadi seorang l'Cie.

* * *

 _Sesuai dengan janjinya, Sazh membawa Dajh ke Euride Gorge. Dia sendiri sering mendengar tempat itu waktu dia masih menjadi kusir serabutan, banyak penumpangnya yang menyewa jasa Sazh untuk mengantar mereka ke Euride Gorge. Penduduk di Euride Gorge memanfaatkan gunung api di kerajaan mereka untuk banyak hal, bahkan penduduk di Euride Gorge percaya kalau sihir mereka berasal dari gunung itu. Atau setidaknya membuat mereka tambah kuat. Euride Gorge juga dikenal sebagai kerajaan penghasil senjata terbaik, karena memanfaatkan hawa panas dari Gunung Euride._

 _Mereka memanfaatkan gua alami yang terbentuk akibat aktivitas lava dimasa lalu. Sekarang lava tersebut sudah mendingin dan meninggalkan jejak berupa sebuah terowongan panjang didalam gunung. Menurut salah satu petugas kemananan yang bekerja disini, ini adalah satu-satunya jalur lava yang sudah tidak dilewati oleh lava lagi. Menurut penelitian, masih ada sekitar dua puluh jalur lava yang aktif didalam gunung._

" _Jangan pergi telalu jauh, Dajh!" teriak Sazh yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh anaknya setelah mereka tiba di sini._

 _Untungnya Sazh mengenal salah satu penjaga disini, sehingga Sazh bisa masuk gratis, walau memang mereka harusmasuk setelah jam tutup. Sebetulnya Sazh ingin membeli tiket, tapi sang penjaga bersikeras supaya Sazh dan Dajh masuk gratis. Sebagai tanda balas budi, katanya. Siapa yang mengira kalau penjaga itu masih ingat kepada Sazh?_

 _Ketika pria berambut kribo itu sedang membayar Chocobo yang baru saja dia beli di toko souvenir (sang pemilik toko melihat Sazh dan Dajh masuk, makanya dia sengaja belum pulang) tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam gua. Sazh menjatuhkan anak Chocobo itu dan berteriak. "DAJH!"_

" _Hei, kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana!" teriak petugas yang lain. Bukan yang membantu Sazh masuk._

" _Anakku ada didalam sana!" Sazh berusaha melepaskan diri. "DAJH!"_

 _Jika beberapa menit yang lalu tempat ini sunyi senyap, sekarang jadi penuh. Para prajurit dari luar berdatangan, masyarakat biasa juga ikut masuk atau setidaknya berusaha untuk masuk dan mencari tahu apa sumber suara ledakan barusan. Apakah jalur lava ini akan kembali aktif?_

 _Entah sudah berapa lama Sazh berdiri di luar, entah sudah berapa prajurit yang dia hajar karena menghalanginya untuk mencari Dajh. Bagi Sazh, penantiannya terasa seperti ribuan tahun. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dia tidak tahu apakah anaknya masih hidup atau tidak. Dia tidak apa yang terjadi. Perlahan-lahan kerumunan penduduk mulai berkurang, hingga akhirnya hanya ada Sazh dan sepuluh prajurit yang berjaga-jaga di dalam._

 _Suara langkah kaki membelah keheningan yang tercipta. Sazh mengangkat kepalanya disaat anak Chocobo yang dia beli keluar dari balik rambutnya. Sazh tidak punya tenaga untuk mengeluarkan Chocobo itu. Biarkan saja dia ingin tidur dimana, yang penting Dajh selamat._

" _Apa Anda Sazh Katzroy?" tanya seorang perempuan berkaca mata._

" _Dajh... Apa yang terjadi kepada putraku?!" Semangat yang tadi hilang langsung kembali sepuluh kali lebih besar. Para prajurit yang tenaganya belum kembali seratus persen tidak sanggup menahan Sazh, sampai-sampai tiga prajurit terpental seolah-olah mereka hanya bulu Chocobo._

" _Saya punya berita baik dan berita buruk..."_

" _Aku tidak peduli dengan beritamu, nona!" bentak Sazh. "Dimana anakku? Dimana Dajh?!"_

 _Perempuan berkaca mata itu menghela napas."Bisa ikut dengan saya? Anda bisa bertemu dengan anak Anda."_

 _Sazh tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali._

* * *

Hope menutup buku yang baru selesai dibaca olehnya. Wajahnya terlihat puas, dia sudah hafal semua mantra sihir penyembuhan tingkat tiga. Sekarang tinggal prakteknya. Setelah ia pulang nanti, dia akan langsung melakukannya. Wajahnya terlihat tambah bersinar karena letusan kembang api yang menghiasai langit malam kerajaan Bodhum.

Untuk ukuran kerajaan kecil, Bodhum tidak main-main soal Festival Kembang Api yang rutin mereka selenggarakan. Kalau tidak salah tadi ada seorang pemandu yang menjelaskan sejarah ini kepadanya, jika saja Hope bisa mengingatnya sekarang. Dia merasa bersalah kepada ibunya, yang telah mengajaknya jauh-jauh untuk liburan, tapi Hope tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kau sama saja seperti Ayahmu," gumam Nora yang duduk di sebelah Hope.

Hope terkejut mendengar suara ibunya. "Maafkan aku, ibu. Aku tidak..."

"Sangat disayangkan karena ayah tidak bisa bergabung dengan kita."

Hope menelan ludah begitu mendengar nama ayahnya disebut. Dia tahu kalau ibunya tahu kalau hubungan Hope dengan Bartholomew semakin renggang. Ayahnya ingin Hope meneruskan usaha keluarga, sementara Hope sendiri lebih memilih untuk mengabdikan hidupnya untuk mempelajari sihir. Baginya sihir jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan debat untuk menentukan harga bahan pokok.

Dia tahu kalau acara jalan-jalan ini merupakan salah satu ide ibunya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan ayahnya, tapi ayahnya tidak bisa ikut karena ada rekan bisnis yang mengajaknya pergi entah kemana. Disatu sisi dia merasa lega karena tidak harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya, tapi disisilain dia merasa sedih karena rencana ibunya tidak berhasil. Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Nora merindukan Bartholomew, pria itu terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai-sampai dia lupa dengan keluarganya sendiri.

"Ibu tahu kalau masalah antara kalian berdua bukan hanya soal usaha keluarga saja..."

Hope mengerutkan kening. "Apakah ada masalah yang lain?" Setahu Hope hanya itu alasan kenapa dirinya dan ayahnya sering bertengkar. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa mengetahui penyebab Hope bertengkar dengan ayahnya sementara dirinya sendiri saja tidak tahu?

"Alyssa Zaidelle."

Ah. "Oh."

"Oh? Hanya itu jawabanmu?"

Hope menghela napas. "Aku tidak mungkin menolak pernikahan itu bukan? Plus dengan pernikahan itu, hubungan keluarga kita akan semakin erat. Dengan kondisi seperti sekarang,keluarga Estheim butuh banyak dukungan dan..."

"Hope." Nora menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya. "Ada seribu jalan menuju Phoenix. Aku yakin kita bisa menemukan cara lain untuk bertahan hidup. Dan aku tahu kondisi keuangan keluarga kita belum separah itu sampai-sampai kami harus menjual anak kami sendiri."

"IBU!" Hope berteriak kaget. Tidak percaya kalau ibunya baru saja bicara seperti itu.

"Tapi itu benar, Hope." Nora menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan penuh cinta. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai Alyssa, setidaknya tidak dalam konteks seperti itu, iya kan?"

Hope menatap kembang api yang membantu para bintang untuk menyinari langit malam yang kelam. "Aku hanya ingin membantu keluarga kita." Laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menatap ibunya dengan lirih. "Dan aku ingin membahagiakan kalian berdua."

"Oh, Hope." Nora mengusap pipi Hope. "Kamu tidak perlu menikah dengan orang yang tidak kamu cintai, anakku. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri saja itu sudah membuatku bahagia."

"Sungguh?" tanya Hope tidak percaya.

"Iya. Aku akan membantumu bicara kepada ayahmu mengenai ini, oke?"

Hope mengangguk, tapi ibunya memeluk Hope dengan erat. Sorak sorai bahagia dan rasa kagum semakin membaha, seolah ingin mengalahkan suara letusan kembang api yang semakin menggila.

* * *

 _Hope menghela napas, dia tidak mau mengecewakan Alyssa tapi dia juga sebetulnya tidak mau pergi ke acara ini. Oh, Hope tahu kalau orang tuanya berharap Hope akan menikah dengan Alyssa. Dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, keluarganya dan keluarga Zaidelle selalu melakukan bisnis bersama. Topik mengenai pernikahan Hope dan Alyssa sudah beberapa kali muncul, entah hanya sebatas bahan bercandaan atau dalam percakapan serius._

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku kalau kau tidak suka pementasan seperti ini?"_

" _Eh?" suara Alyssa membuyarkan lamunan Hope. Ah, ternyata pertunjukannya sudah selesai. Hope tidak sadar. "Maaf, bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku kurang tidur semalam. Oleh sebab itu aku tidak bisa menikmati pementasan ini."_

" _Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi liburan bersama ibumu, huh?"_

 _Bagaimana kau tahu? Sebetulnya Hope ingin menanyakan itu, tapi dia menahan diri dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kali aku dan ibuku pergi liburan." Cepat-cepat Hope menambahkan. "Dan ayahku juga. Tapi karena beliau sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya..."_

 _Alyssa tertawa geli. "Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan bisnis keluarga kita kalau kita menikah? Kita berdua tidak ada yang paham mengenai bagaimana dunia bisnis bekerja. Bisa-bisa kita malah menghancurkan warisan keluarga kita."_

 _Hope ikut tertawa, meski dalam hati dia merasa panik. Perutnya mendadak mual saat mendengar Alyssa membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka. Hope tidak membenci Alyssa, hanya saja Hope tidak bisa membayangkan menjadi pasangan dengan teman sekelasnya ini. Dan seperti kata Alyssa, mereka tidak paham apa-apa soal bisnis. Dan Hope yakin kalau ayah mereka tidak akan setuju jika mereka menyewa seseorang untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga mereka._

 _Dia berharap dengan pergi menjauh dari Palumpolum dia bisa menemukan alasan untuk menolak pernikahannya dengan Alyssa. Tanpa membuat Alyssa terluka dan menghancurkan hubungan baik keluarganya dengan keluarga Alyssa. Ya, bukan hal yang sulit. Pasti Hope bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat._

" _Tapi aku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu Bodhum diserang oleh kelompok Cie'th. Apa kalian akan baik-baik saja, Hope?"_

" _Aku rasa kelompok Cie'th tidak akan menyerang kerajaan yang sama dalam kurun waktu yang dekat." Hope menggeleng. "Dan seandainya memang mereka kembali menyerang Bodhum, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Guardian di Bodhum terkenal sangat kuat. Mereka hanya butuh waktu tiga hari untuk mengalahkan kelompok Cie'th, padahal jumlah anggota kelompok itu jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan jumlah Guardian yang ada di kerajaan itu."_

" _Waow, kau tahu banyak soal Bodhum yah, Hope?"_

 _Hope tersipu malu. "Aku hanya senang membaca saja..."_

* * *

Vanille berdiri di antara lautan manusia yang sedang melihat Festival Kembang Api di Bodhum. Sebenarnya sudah dari dulu Vanille ingin melihat festival ini, namun latihannya sebagai l'Cie selalu menjadi halangan. Pernah sekali dirinya dan Fang berusaha kabur dari Oerba untuk pergi ke Bodhum, tapi mereka langsung tertangkap oleh prajurit Oerba. Mereka lupa kalau Long Gui keluar saat malam hari. Berlari-lari menghindari Long Gui dan prajurit Oerba pada waktu bersamaan sangat melelahkan. Terlebih lagi dari pagi hingga matahari terbenam mereka latihan fisik dan sihir.

"Fang..." Vanille menelan ludah. Dia sudah berkeliling Bodhum, namun tidak berhasil menemukan Fang. Apakah dia lupa dengan janji mereka untuk melihat festival ini? Semenjak mereka berpisah di Euride Gorge, Vanille terus berusaha mencari Fang, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

Seharusnya mereka tidak menghadang Kujata seperti itu. Tapi Fang menuntut kebenaran, dan Vanille tidak sanggup memberikannya kepada Fang.

Tapi Vanille tidak habis pikir kalau Kujata akan menggunakan anak kecil itu sebagai tamengnya. Apa yang salah sih dengan para fal'Cie di Cocoon?

Suara ledakan kembang api membuyarkan lamunan Vanille. Dia menatap langit yang bermandikan cahaya kembang sedih berkembang dibibirnya. Perlahan, dia mulai berdoa. Berharap kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan Fang. Dan ketika mereka bertemu kembali, dia sudah siap untuk memberi tahu kekasihnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi enam puluh tahun silam.

Ya, Vanille masih ingat dengan kejadian sesaat sebelum dirinya dan Fang berubah menjadi kristal. Dan dia tidak kaget saat mengetahui kalau kekasihnya lupa dengan kejadian tersebut. Sesungguhnya, Vanille berharap kalau dia juga bisa melupakan mimpi buruk itu.

* * *

" _Fang, tunggu!" teriak Vanille sambil berlari untuk mengejar Fang. Sudah tiga hari semenjak mereka keluar dari kondisi kristalisasi. Fang mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingat berapa lama mereka menjadi kristal, Vanille mengatakan dirinya juga tidak ingat. Dia menelan kembali informasi yang ingin dia bagi kepada Fang._

" _Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Vanille!" teriak Fang. "Satu hal yang pasti, kita tidak berhasil mengalahkan Waise. Yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa? Dan jika kita memang gagal, kenapa kita masih hidup?" Fang akhirnya berhenti untuk menunggu Vanille menyusulnya. "Aku yakin para fal'Cie Cocoon tidak akan membuang-buang kesempatan untuk membunuh l'Cie dari Pulse bukan?"_

 _Iya, itu memang pertanyaan terpenting bagi mereka saat ini. Kenapa mereka masih hidup? Padahal kalau ada l'Cie Cocoon yang tertangkap di Pulse, pasti l'Cie itu akan langsung dieksekusi. Apa rencana Barthandelus? Dan kenapa Dahaka belum mengirim orang untuk mencari mereka? Apakah mereka benar-benar sendirian? Nampaknya ucapan Dahaka waktu itu bukan main-main._

" _Menjadi seorang l'Cie itu berarti kalian bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari manusia lainnya, tapi harga yang harus kalian bayar adalah kalian akan mati sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang menolong kalian nanti. Kalian benar-benar sendiri. Sebab, meski setiap l'Cie memiliki tugas yang sama, mereka akan selalu mengambil jalan yang berbeda untuk sampai ke tujuan."_

 _Mungkin itu adalah alasan utama kenapa dia meminta Fang untuk dipasangkan dengannya dalam misi ini. Dia tidak mau sendiri, dan dia tidak mau Fang menjalani semua ini sendirian._

" _Aku tidak akan pernah paham Kujata dengan obsesinya terhadap gunung berapi. Sampai-sampai dia rela masuk ke dalam tempat seperti ini sendirian." Gumam Fang pelan, takut ada yang mendengarnya._

" _Mungkin karena selama ini tidak ada orang yang mengincar Kujata?" Dari dulu fal'Cie kerajaan Euride Gorge memang tidak pernah menjadi target pembunuhan atau semacamnya. Sebab orang-orang yang dipilih menjadi fal'Cie kerajaan ini memang selalu orang yang, yah, baik. Atau setidaknya cukup baik dan tidak pernah memiliki musuh yang sampai berniat untuk membunuhnya._

" _ITU DIA!" teriak Fang saat melihat sosok Kujata tengah menatap aliran lava di bawahnya. "KUJATA!" Fang berlari sambil menarik tombaknya._

 _Pria berkulit hitam itu terkejut saat mendengar suara Fang. "Kau! Kalian! Bagaimana mungkin kalian masih hidup?!"_

 _Fang berhenti berlari. "Apa? Apa maksudmu, Kujata?"_

" _Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu kalau ada yang berkhianat di Cocoon!" Kujata berjalan mondar-mandir. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Gran Pulse telah menyebarkan ide gila mengenai Waise. Dan sekarang hampir semua fal'Cie yang lain percaya dengan gosip murahan kalian."_

" _Hei, aku memang tidak selalu setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil Dahaka, tapi aku tahu kalau orang itu tidak berbohong! Tidak seperti kalian para fal'Cie di Cocoon!"_

" _Ini bukan sebuah kebohongan, Oerba Yun Fang."_

 _Genggaman tangan Fang mengendur. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"_

 _Kujata tersenyum licik. "Mungkin kau lupa, tapi aku adalah saudara Eidolonmu."_

 _Fang menggeram marah. "Kau tidak pantas menyebut dirimu sebagai saudara Bahamut. Kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur karena Bahamut mengambil keputusan untuk menjadi Eidolon dan meninggalkan rumahnya."_

" _Itu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang diambil oleh Liwash."_

" _HEI! Aku tidak tahu apa yang diajarkan oleh keluargamu, tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau memanggil Eidolon resmi dengan nama terdahulu mereka. Itu adalah sebuah penghinaan!" Fang semakin marah. Hubungannya dengan Bahamut memang tidak sebaik Vanille dengan Hecatonchier, yang memiliki nama panggilan Hecaton untuk sang Eidolon._

 _Bahkan mereka–Hecaton percaya kalau jiwa-jiwa para Hecatonchier sebelumnya masuk ke dalam diri mereka saat mereka dibaptis menjadi Eidolon. Oleh sebab itu mereka selalu meingatkan orang lain untuk memanggil Hecatonchier dengan sebutan mereka, bukan dia. Walaupun secara fisik Hecatonchier yang sekarang adalah seorang pria, namun mereka merasa kalau mereka bukan hanya seorang pria, tapi juga seorang perempuan, gabungan keduanya, bahkan bukan keduanya sama sekali–cukup senang dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Vanille._

 _Vanille menahan Fang sebelum perempuan itu melempar tombaknya ke wajah Kujata yang menyebalkan. "Fang, kita ke sini untuk mencari informasi mengenai apa yang terjadi sebelum dan selama kita mengkristal. Bukannya membunuh Kujata."_

" _Kalau orang ini tidak berhenti menghina Bahamut, mungkin kita akan mengalami sedikit perubahan rencana, Vanille."_

 _Sebelum sempat ada yang bergerak atau berkomentar, terdengar suara asing. "Um, maaf, tapi nampaknya aku tersesat."_

 _Fang, Vanille dan Kujata menatap sumber suara yang ternyata adalah seorang anak kecil dengan rambut kribo. Perlahan Fang menatap Kujata, rasa takut dan ngeri menjalari tubuhnya saat dia melihat seringai di wajah pria itu. "Jangan coba-coba..."_

 _Tapi terlambat, Kujata sudah berdiri di belakang anak kecil malang itu. Vanille dan Fang terkesiap. "Ini akan terdengar klise, tapi kalau kalian mencoba untuk melukaiku, anak ini juga akan menanggung akibatnya."_

" _Pengecut." Cemooh Fang. Tombak dalam genggamannya terasa jauh lebih berat dari yang seharusnya. Fang tahu kalau dia bisa melempar tombak ini tepat ke kepala Kujata, tapi dengan melihat begitu eratnya tangan Kuata berada dibahu anak kecil itu, Fang tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria gila ini._

" _PENJAGA!" Kujata berteriak dengan lantang. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia. "Aku memang tidak bisa menang melawan Liwash, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menggembor-gemborkan kepadanya kalau aku berhasil membuat anak didiknya tidak berkutik."_

" _Sudah aku katakan, namanya sekarang adalah Bahamut." Fang nyaris melempar tombaknya jika saja Vanille tidak menghentikannya._

" _Fang, kita harus kabur dari sini!"_

 _Fang mencibir sebelum membiarkan dirinya ditarik lari oleh Vanille. Meninggalkan anak kecil tidak berdosa itu ditangan Kujata._

* * *

 _Lightning menatap langit Bodhum yang masih dihiasi kembang api. Padaha sekarang sudah hampir pagi, namun festival belum usai. Biasanya kembang api terakhir yang akan melayang ke udara itu menjadi penanda kalau sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Bagaimana Bodhum bisa menjadi kerajaan yang besar kalau setiap tahun pemasukan para penduduknya dibakar hanya dalam waktu semalam? Biaya Festival Kembang Api ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan pemasukan yang dihasilkan oleh festival itu sendiri._

" _Farron! Aku kira aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang ke rumah dan merayakan ulang tahunmu!"_

" _Kapten Amodar." Lightning memberi hormat._

 _Pria bertubuh besar itu memincingkan mata. "Jangan bilang kalau kau dan Serah bertengkar? Kita semua tahu kalau Serah akan menikah dengan Snow,untuk apa lagi kau pura-pura kaget dan marah seperti ini?"_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Lightning berdahem. "Maaf, maksud saya, bagaimana Anda bisa mengetahuinya? Soal Snow akan menikah dengan Serah, tentunya. Saya tidak pura-pura marah dan kaget. Saya memang benar-benar marah dan kaget."_

 _Amodar tertawa. "Lightning, kau memang payah kalau soal membaca kondisi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang."_

 _Salah. Sebetulnya Lightning cukup mahir membaca segala situasi, hanya saja terkadang dia ragu (seorang Lightning tidak pernah takut) kalau dia salah. Jika ini adalah orang lain, mungkin Lightning sudah meninjunya. Tapi ini Amodar, kapten unit dia mengabdi. Orang kedua yang memanggilnya dengan nama Lightning, bukan Claire Farron. Bukan nama anak kecil lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, yang tidak bisa melindungi siapa-siapa._

 _Tapi terkadang Amodar memanggilnya dengan sebutan Farron, karena itu adalah nama keluarga Lightning. Nama yang dia bagi dengan Serah. Setidaknya yang Lightning bisa lakukan adalah membiarkan Amodar berpikir kalau Lightning tidak mampu membaca sebuah situasi jika tidak dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati._

" _Sebetulnya bukan hanya masalah pertunangan Serah dengan Snow saja. Tapi juga soal pengangkatannya sebagai l'Cie."_

 _Amodar menghela napas. "Itu juga tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Lightning. Dia sudah dipilih oleh Etro. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah memberikan dukungan untuknya. Dan kau tahu kalau kau bisa mengunjungi Serah. Tempat dia latihan hanya beberapa jam jaraknya dari Bodhum."_

 _Amodar benar, memang sudah tidak ada yang bisa Lightning lakukan. Serah sudah dipilih oleh Etro, berserta puluhan orang lainnya yang bernasib sama seperti Serah. "Anda benar, Kapten Amodar."_

 _Amodar tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Lightning dengan keras. Yang dipukul berusaha menahan sakit dengan tersenyum. Tidak peduli sudah sesering apa punggungnya menjadi korban pukulan Amodar, tetap saja rasa sakitnya masih sama, bahkan semakin sakit. "Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lightning? Cepat pulang dan minta maaf kepada adikmu."_

 _Lightning memberi hormat. "Terima kasih, kapten."_

* * *

Lightning menelan ludah saat melihat rumahnya kosong. Dia mengambil pisau hadiah Serah. Adiknya memang tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Lightning. Dia tahu kalau kakaknya tidak suka diberikan hadiah yang tidak penting, dan juga tahu kalau Lightning tidak akan menolak sebuah pisau. Dia ingat kalau Serah mengatakan pagi ini semua l'Cie yang terpilih akan berkumpul di kuil sebelum berangkat ke kastil untuk persiapan penobatan malam harinya.

Ah, itu menjelaskan kenapa banyak Sanctum di luar sana. Para Sanctum biasanya dikirim dari kapital Eden untuk menjaga kelangsungan penobatan para l'Cie yang baru.

Sayangnya Lightning adalah Guardian, bukan Sanctum. Jika Guardian adalah prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi kerajaan-kerajaan Imperium, maka Sanctum adalah unit yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi kapital Imperium, yaitu Eden. Dan juga untuk melindungi acara-acara besar dan spesial, seperti penobatan l'Cie. Selain merupakan kerajaan terbesar di Imperium Cocoon, kerajaan Eden juga tempat Distinto fal'Cie Barthandelus berada. Dua fal'Cie di satu kerajaan. Tentu saja penjagannya akan sangat ketat dan hanya mereka yang memiliki kemampuan terbaik yang bisa mengabdi disana.

Lightning pernah mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja sebagai Sanctum, tapi dia menolak. Sebab dia tahu kalau Serah tidak bisa meninggalkan Bodhum meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan mendukung Lightning, tapi dia tahu kalau adiknya sebetulnya tidak bahagia. Plus Light suka dengan Bodhum dibandingkan dengan Eden. Kerajaan itu terlalu ramai, walau memang tidak seramai Nautilus.

Kalau tidak salah ingat Lightning memiliki teman yang bergabung di Sanctum. Semoga saja dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga penobatan l'Cie di Bodhum. Jika tidak, Lightning akan mencari cara untuk masuk ke istana. Hingga beberapa tahun yang lalu, keluarga para l'Cie diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam istana saat acara penobatan.

Namun ada insiden, dimana seorang ayah yang tidak setuju anaknya menjadi l'Cie nyaris membunuh Alexander, Eidolon yang waktu itu mengawasi penobatan para l'Cie. Semenjak itu para anggota keluarga tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam lingkungan istana pada saat acara penobatan.

Lightning pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk bisa masuk ke dalam istana untuk mengatakan kepada Serah kalau dia mendukungnya. Oh tidak, itu hanya bercanda. Dia akan masuk ke istana untuk menghentikan penobatan itu terjadi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya menjadi seorang l'Cie hanya karena Etro memilih Serah Farron untuk menjadi ksatria pelindung Imperium.

* * *

 _Akhirny saia bikin fanfic Final Fantasy XIII juga *nangis bahagia*. Saia baru namatin trilogi game ini beberapa minggu yang lalu, tearbending bangetlah. Mbak Lightning emang kece badai. HopeRai forever! Fang sama Vanille gay abis sumpah, so yes, of course I make them as a couple in this story. Apakah ini bisa dikatakan sebagai re-tale? Tapi saia bakalan ganti beberapa major plot, jadi... Half re-tale?_

 _Nama Liwash itu nama ikan paus yang dinaiki oleh Bahamut. Atau setidakny begitu menurut wikipedia final fantasy, dan Kujata adalah nama sapi jantan yang dinaiki oleh Bahamut. Yup, ada 2 versi legenda Bahamut, so why not use both of them? Soal panggilan Hecaton dengan mereka, itu karena Hekatonkheires memang digambarkan memiliki banyak tangan dan kepala. Jadi walaupun sosok Hecaton itu pria, karena di wikia final fantasy disebut him, saia juga menggunakan they untuk menghormati mitologi Hekatonkheires. And yes, Waise is Orphan. Menurut google translate sih Waise itu bahasa Jermanny Orphan_

 _Karena dicerita ini Eidolon adalah manusia, saia sedang mencari-cari aktor dan aktris yang kira-kira cocok untuk gambaran visualisasi para Eidolon. Karena untungny para Eidolon ini diambil dari mitologi, jadi lebih gampang. Saia akan menyesuaikan dengan mitologi itu berasal. Jadi misalny kalau Bahamut itu dari mitologi Arab, maka saia akan mencari aktor atau orang terkenal lainny (?) yang kelahiran Timur Tengah. Tapi kalau misalkan kamu memiliki visualisasi sendiri, silahkan. Saia cuma mau mempermudah saia waktu ngetikny, supaya engga bingung. Atau mungkin ada yang mau berbagi visualisasi?_

 _Saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan_


	2. Day One

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

 _Italic adalah flashback_

* * *

Day One: The Puppeteer With(Out) the Puppet

* * *

 _Snow menatap Serah kemudian menatap tiga prajurit di depan mereka. Ia menelan ludah. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau menunggu kakakmu dulu? Aku akan mencarinya sekarang juga." Sebetulnya dia tidak tahu dimana Lightning sekarang, tapi dia bisa minta bantuan penduduk Bodhum untuk menemukan Lightning. Hah, bahkan dia bisa memerintahkan untuk menghentikan Festival Kembang Api dan mengerahkan satu kota untuk menemukan Lightning. Sebesar itulah kekuatan yang dimiliki NORA di Bodhum. Bukan karena mereka kuat, tapi karena mereka berpihak kepada masyarakat._

 _Suara ledakan kembang api di langit semakin gencar, hiruk-pikuk penonton mulai terdengar hingga ke daerah pantai. Suara ombak yang biasanya menjadi suara latar belakang di kediamaan Farron pada malam hari sekarang terdengar seperti suara samar-samar dari kejauhan. Suara alam yang berusaha mengalahkan suara buatan manusia._

 _"Mereka yang akan menjadi l'Cie harus melakukan serangkaian persiapan terlebih dahulu, dan persiapan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Kata seorang prajurit._

 _"Itu artinya kita tidak punya waktu untuk main-main." Ucap prajurit yang berdiri di tengah._

 _"Hei!" hardik Snow. "Berpamitan itu bukan main-main!"_

 _Serah memeluk Snow dari belakang saat tunangannya hendak meninju prajurit yang baru saja bicara. "Snow, sudahlah." Bisik Serah ke punggung Snow yang lebar._

 _"Tapi Serah..." Snow mengepalkan tangannya. "Jika kau pergi begitu saja, aku yakin Lightning akan tambah marah."_

 _"Kalau kau mencarinya sekarang, dia juga akan tambah marah, Snow." Serah melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Snow supaya dia bisa melihat wajah pria pirang itu. "Kami masih bisa bertemu lagi saat kunjungan rutin keluarga. Atau sebelum penobatan dilakukan."_

 _Snow ragu dengan keputusan Serah yang ingin pergi tanpa pamitan kepada kakaknya. Dia tahu soal kunjungan keluarga itu. Tapi dia tidak yakin Lightning akan setuju dengan keputusan Serah. Dan kenapa prajurit yang menjemput Serah sangat menyebalkan?_

 _"Hei, ayo cepat!" Bentak prajurit ketiga._

 _Serah berjalan menuju ke tiga prajurit tersebut, namun Snow menahannya. "Hei, ayolah, berikan aku waktu satu jam untuk menemukan kakaknya. Tidak akan lama kok!"_

 _Prajurit yang berdiri di tengah berdecak kesal. "Dasar keras kepala!" Dia memerintah kedua prajurit lainnya untuk mengamankan Serah, sementara dirinya menggunakan sihir Sleep untuk menidurkan Snow. "Paling sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi dia baru bangun."_

 _"Kalian tidak perlu melakukannya." Desis Serah._

 _"Maaf, tapi kekasihmu itu sangat menganggu." Balas prajurit ketiga._

 _"Dia tunanganku." Koreksi Serah._

 _"Tunangan, kekasih, mantan, suami, apalah pentingnya status." Gumam prajurit pertama._

 _"Ayo cepat, masih banyak l'Cie lainnya yang belum kita jemput."_

* * *

Hope menghabiskan teh yang mulai dingin. Hari ini dia dan ibunya akan pulang ke kerajaan mereka. Sebetulnya Hope berharap kalau mereka bisa tinggal disini sehari lagi. Penobatan l'Cie adalah sesuatu yang jarang, dan dia belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Ditambah lagi Distinto Barthandelus akan hadir dalam penobatan ini. Mungkin Hope bisa membujuk ibunya untuk melihat penobatan tersebut. Penobatan l'Cie terakhir kali dilakukan sekitar setengah abad silam. Dan itu adalah Pulse l'Cie, bukan Cocoon.

Sayangnya para l'Cie Pulse tersebut sudah tewas saat Perang Agung yang terjadi beberapa tahun setelah penobatan mereka. Hingga sekarang belum ada l'Cie Pulse yang baru. Memang dibandingkan Cocoon, Imperium Pulse jauh lebih damai. Sehingga Distintonya merasa kalau dia tidak perlu memiliki l'Cie. l'Cie Sanctum–sebutan untuk l'Cie Cocoon– yang terakhir tewas saat melindungi Distinto Barthandelus dari serangan kelompok Cie'th tiga tahun silam.

"Aku tahu kalau kau ingin melihat penobatan l'Cie di Bodhum." Suara ibunya mengejutkan Hope sampai-sampai dia memuncratkan teh yang dia minum barusan.

Nora tertawa sambil membantu anak laki-laki satu-satunya membersihkan teh yang tumpah mengotori meja. Sementara anaknya menatap Nora dengan rasa bersalah tapi ada kilatan kebahagiaan dimatanya. "Sungguh?"

Nora mengangguk dan mengedipkan mata. Tentus aja dia tahu kalau Hope mau melihat penobatan ini, sesungguhnya dia juga penasaran ingin melihat penobatan Cocoon l'Cie. "Aku sudah mengirim kabar kepada ayahmu, jadi tenang saja." Nora tersenyum bahagia.

Senyumnya tambah lebar saat Hope memeluknya dengan erat. Pancaran sinar matahari pagi ini terasa lebih segar dan hangat dibandingkan hari sebelumnya. Mungkin itu disebabkan anak laki-lakinya yang terlihat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Tapi aku tidak mau belajar sihir, ibu_. _" Hope yang berusia empat belas tahun menundukkan kepala. Dia baru saja tahu kalau dirinya bisa menggunakan sihir setelah tidak sengaja membakar tumpukan jerami yang merupakan pakan ternak keluarganya untuk hari ini. Untungnya seorang penjaga pertenakan berhasil memadamkan api sebelum semakin besar._

 _Bisa dikatakan kalau Hope sangat terlambat dalam urusan sihir. Biasanya usia paling tua untuk kemunculan sihir adalah sepuluh tahun. Jadi itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Hope tidak mau masuk ke kuil Etro. Rata-rata waktu yang dibutuhkan para penyihir untuk menguasai sihir mereka adalah sekitar tiga tahun. Tapi bisa juga lebih cepat atau lebih lambat. Semua tergantung kepada si penyihir atau mentor mereka._

 _"Ini bukan sebuah pilihan, Hope."_ _Suara_ _Bartholome_ _Estheim menggelegar di ruang kerja keluarga Estheim. "Semua penyihir wajib untuk belajar di kuil, tidak peduli berapa usia mereka."_

 _Hingga sekarang penyihir yang paling muda berusia dua tahun. Orang tua diizinkan untuk mengunjungi anak mereka setiap hari– jika orang tuanya mampu atau sempat–bagi anak dibawah usia lima tahun, sementara anak diatas lima tahun dua minggu sekali._

 _Setelah masa pelatihan di kuil usia, Eidolon yang menjadi mentor mereka akan mengawasi perkembangan murid mereka hingga mereka berusia tujuh belas tahun. Jika mereka bisa mengendalikan sihir mereka, maka mereka dinyatakan lulus. Jika tidak, mereka akan kembali masuk ke kuil Etro hingga mereka bisa mengendalikan sihir mereka._

 _Kuil Etro terletak diantara Imperium Cocoon dan Gran Pulse, dipuncak pegunungan Tredecim. Di gunung Phoenix Quadra itulah berdiri dengan kokoh kuil Etro yang luas. Konon katanya pegunungan ini adalah tempat lahirnya fal'Cie Phoenix yang pertama. Dengan lokasinya yang berada di antara dua imperium sudah menjadi tanda kalau Kuil Etro bukan milik satu imperium tertentu, para Eidolon tidak terikat dengan politik yang terjadi diantara dua imperium berkuasa. Hidup dan mati mereka hanya untuk Etro dan menjaga keseimbangan dunia._

 _"Keluarga Estheim dibangun menggunakan kerja keras para nenek moyang kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tradisi kerja keras ini putus hanya karena seorang Estheim tidak mau belajar sihir." Bartholome_ _Estheim berdiri dan menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan tajam. "Kau akan pergi ke kuil Etro minggu depan." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, itu sebuah perintah telak yang tidak bisa ditolak._

 _Hope melirik ke arah ibunya sebelum mengangguk pelan. Diam-diam dia bersumpah untuk menguasai sihirnya dalam waktu yang cepat, supaya dia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya dan mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi ilmuwan seperti ayahnya, sebelum Bartholome_ _lebih sibuk mengurus perusahaan dibandingkan menemukan hal-hal yang menarik mengenai sihir._

 _Dua belas bulan dan tiga belas hari kemudian Hope_ _Estheim keluar dari kuil Etro sebagai penyihir yang lulus tercepat. Gelar ini sebelumnya dipegang oleh seorang remaja perempuan bernama Claire Farron, yang lulus dalam kurun waktu tiga belas bulan._

* * *

 _Festival Kembang Api yang terlihat tiada akhir dengan perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti. Manusia-manusia yang bergerombol di pusat kota mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing, atau tempat mereka menginap selama di Bodhum. Ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya menguap atau mengatakan betapa ngantuknya mereka, Vanille tidak bisa menutup mata. Mungkin ini efek setelah menghabiskan satu dekade didalam kristal. Perempuan berambut merah itu ikut membantu beberapa penduduk yang merapikan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di alun-alun._

 _"Terima kasih, nona." Pria tua itu tersenyum."Aku yakin kalau kau bukan penduduk asli Bodhum?"_

 _Vanille menggeleng._

 _"Apa kau sudah punya tempat menginap?" Sekali lagi Vanille menggeleng._

 _"Kau bisa ke Stray Cat, Lebreau mungkin bisa memberikan tempat untukmu malam ini." Pria tua itu melirik ke arah menara jam yang terletak tidak jauh dari alun-alun, jarum pendek sudah berada diangka tiga sementara jarum panjangnya ada diangka tiga belas. "Atau lebih tepat dibilang pagi ini." Ia tertawa._

 _Vanille tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, mungkin aku akan ke Stray Cat."_

 _"Kau tidak akan melewati tempat itu. Dia berada di pusat kota, dan selalu ramai dua puluh empat jam. Tapi Lebreau selalu memarahi atau menyuruh orang yang berisik lewat tengah malam untuk membayar lebih mahal." Pria tua itu kembali tertawa sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Jangan lupa untuk beristirahat, anak muda. Jika generasi kalian tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri, kalian hanya akan menyia-nyiakan perjuangan generasi sebelumnya yang berjuang untuk generasi kalian."_

 _Vanille menganguk khidmat. Setelah pamit dan memastikan orang tua itu pulang dengan cucunya, Vanille pergi ke Stray Cat. Pria tua itu benar, Stray Cat memang ramai. Memang tidak seramai seperti di alun-alun, tapi cukup membuat Vanille agak kaget._

 _Seorang perempuan dengan baju warna ungu sedang membersihkan meja sambil mengomel-ngomel kepada seorang pria yang tergeletak di lantai. Mungkin dia adalah Lebreau yang dimaksud oleh pria tua barusan. "Tidak ada kamar lagi disni! Jadi cepat keluar dari tempatku!"_

 _"Hai, selamat datang di Stray Cat!" sapa seorang pria berambut biru yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Vanille. "Namaku Yuj. Apa kau ingin memesan makanan atau menginap di sini?"_

 _"Oh, aku kira sudah tidak ada kamar lagi..." Vanille kembali melirik Lebreau yang sedang berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari pelukan pria yang masih tergeletak di lantai._

 _Yuj mengikuti arah pandang Vanille, kemudian tertawa. "Itu hanya alasan Lebreau saja. Masih ada kamar kosong kok."_

 _Sebelum Vanille mengatakan kalau dia tidak butuh kamar, perutnya berbunyi. Dengan wajah memerah ia menatap perutnya seolah bagian dari tubuhnya itu baru saja melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan yang tidak terampuni. Yuj hanya tertawa._

 _"Mungkiiiiiin akan lebih baik kalau kau makan dulu? Roti lapis buatanku memang tidak seenak buatan Lebreau, tapi karena dia sedang sibuk..."_

 _Mereka sama-sama kembali melirik Lebreau yang baru saja meninju seorang pria. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu sampai-sampai dia merasakan tinju Lebreau._

 _Vanille mengangguk. "Terima kasih."_

 _"Oke, silahkan duduk. Aku akan segera menyiapkan roti lapis dan susu hangat untukmu."_

 _Beberapa saat setelah Vanille menemukan tempat yang nyaman, dia tidak sengaja mendengar seseorang bicara. "Aku dengar kita bisa masuk ke istana untuk melihat penobatan para l'Cie. Aku penasaran ingin melihat fal'Cie Anima dari dekat." seorang pria bertubuh gemuk berbisik._

 _Wajah Vanille memucat. Anima? Apa yang dia lakukan di Cocoon? Kenapa Barthandelus_ _tidak menghukumnya?_

 _Pria berambut gimbal yang duduk di depannya mendengus geli. "Hah, ngawur! Keluarganya saja tidak boleh masuk, apalagi kita!"_

 _"Sungguh?"_

 _"Ya, konon katanya banyak keluarga yang tidak setuju dengan pemiihan tiba-tiba ini. Plus kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu lagi setelah mereka resmi menjadi l'Cie."_

 _Pria gemuk itu terkejut. "Sungguh? Aku kira mereka tetap bisa bertemu keluarganya setiap sebulan sekali. Kau tahu kan desas-desusnya?"_

 _"Tapi apa kau pernah mendengar cerita bagaimana kabar para l'Cie setelah mereka pindah ke kastil?" Pria berambut gimbal itu meminum birnya._

 _"Keluarganya mengatakan kalau mereka baik-baik saja."_

 _"Oh ayolah!" Lawan bicaranya menggebrak meja menggunakan gelas birnya yang masih terisi setengahnya, atau setengah kosong? "Itu jawaban standar! Baik? Baik yang seperti apa? Bagaimana pola makan mereka? Latihan fisik mereka? Bagaimana anak kecil yang menjadi l'Cie? Apa mereka menangis saat malam hari? Apakah mereka merindukan keluarga mereka?" Sekarang dia menggebrak meja menggunakan tinjunya. "Kita tidak pernah tahu hal-hal itu."_

 _Vanille mendengarkan percakapan sambil tertunduk sedih dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Sebulan setelah dia dan Fang menjadi l'Cie, mentor mereka mengatakan kalau keluarga mereka tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Itulah sebabnya kenapa tidak ada keluarga yang berkunjung menemui para l'Cie. Untuk apa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang akan mati? Buang-buang waktu. Begitu kata mentor mereka. Fang langsung marah dan terlibat perkelahian dengan mentor mereka. Sebagai hukuman Fang harus masuk ke ruang hukuman selama tiga minggu._

 _Fang tidak pernah cerita apa yang dia alami di dalam sana, dan Vanille tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan yang sampai bisa membuatnya masuk ke ruang hukuman. Dan sekalinya Vanille melakukan sesuatu yang dilihat sebagai tindakan melawan, Fang mengambil posisi Vanille untuk dikirim ke ruang hukuman. Vanille selalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Fang, tapi dia merasa kalau semua yang dia lakukan dan ucapkan tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengekspresikan betapa dirinya merasa bersalah karena dia membiarkan Fang dihukum supaya dirinya tidak._

 _Tawa mengerikan terdengar dari seberang meja dua pria yang sedang mengobrol. Mereka melirik seseorang dengan topi jerami yang panjang, wajahnya tertutup topi itu jadi Vanille tidak bisa tahu apakah orang itu pria atau perempuan. Meski dari suaranya terdengar seperti suara seorang pria._

 _"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya si pria berambut gimbal dengan kesal._

 _"Hanya ada dua cara bagi kalian untuk masuk ke istana untuk melihat penobatan l'Cie. Pertama, kalian adalah bangsawan." Pria itu menatap lawan bicaranya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Dan aku sangat yakin kalau kalian bukan bangsawan. Jadi kalian hanya bisa masuk dengan cara yang terakhir."_

 _"Yaitu...?" tanya kedua pria itu antusias._

 _"Jika kalian bisa menemukan Wedge, kalian bisa membeli tiket untuk masuk ke dalam istana saat penobatan."_

 _Kedua pria itu tertarik, begitu pula dengan Vanille. Dia harus bertemu dengan Anima. Dia ingat sebelum pertempurannya dengan Waise, Anima adalah salah satu fal'Cie yang mendukung ide Dahaka untuk membunuh Waise. Setidaknya Anima pasti tahu apa yang terjadi kepada mereka setelah pertempuran dengan Waise. Kenapa mereka masih hidup? Kenapa Barthandelus_ _tidak menghukum mereka?_

 _"Berapa harga tiketnya?"_

 _Vanille tidak sadar kalau dirinya sendiri yang baru saja bertanya jika tiga pria itu tidak menatapnya dengan terkejut. Bahkan dirinya sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyannya._

 _"Dua ribu Gil." Jawab pria bertopi. "Tapi katakan kalau kau kenal dengan Baird, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan diskon. Dan kau harus cepat, aku dengar dia hanya berjualan sampai jam empat pagi."_

 _Vanille mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Baird." Pria itu mengangkat gelasnya sebagai balasan._

 _"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yuj saat melihat Vanille berjalan ke pintu keluar._

 _Yang ditanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memasang ekspresi bersalah. "Maaf, tapi aku baru ingat kalau aku harus melakukan sesuatu."_

 _"Jam tiga pagi?" Yuj terkejut. "Aku tahu kalau setiap festival kembang api Bodhum memang berubah menjadi kerajaan yang tidak pernah tidur. Tapi aku kira itu hanya ungkapan saja, atau setidaknya para penduduk asli Bodhum sudah tidur dan..."_

 _"Aku harus mencari kekasihku, kami terpisah saat difestival tadi. Aku kira dia berada di sini, ternyata tidak."  
_

 _"Oh." Yuj mengangguk paham. Dia melirik roti lapis yang dia bawa. "Padahal roti lapismu sudah selesai aku buat."_

 _Vanille merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia mengambil uang dari tas pinggangnya. "Untuk susu cokelat dan roti lapisnya."_

 _Yuj menggeleng. "Tidak perlu dibayar. Sebab kau tidak memakannya."_

 _"Mungkin lain kali aku akan memakan roti lapismu." Vanille tersenyum._

 _"Oke, itu janji yah!" teriak Yuj. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar dan dia tidak peduli walau Lebreau menggodanya._

 _Tepat setelah Vanille keluar dari Stray Cat, seorang perempuan dengan kain sari warna biru turun dari lantai atas._

* * *

 _Fang menggeram marah saat melihat puluhan prajurit di hadapannya dan di belakangnya hanya ada jurang. Dia dan Vanille terperangkap. "Kujata sialan." Maki Fang. "Berapa banyak prajurit yang dia miliki?"_

 _"Fang..." Vanille terengah-engah. Berlarian sambil menggunakan sihir setelah didalam kristal bertahun-tahun sangat melelahkan._

 _Fang menatap kelompok prajurit di hadapannya, melirik Vanille dan terakhir menatap jurang di belakang mereka. Jauh dibawah gua ini ada sungai dengan arus yang deras. Gigi Fang bergemeletuk, cahaya biru keluar dari tangan Fang. Dia memang belum begitu kuat untuk menggunakan sihir, tapi dia harus melakukan sesuatu._

 _Fang mengangkat tangannya yang bercahaya ke atas sambil berteriak. "Slowga!"_

 _Cahaya keperakan langsung menyelimuti semua prajurit Cocoon, bersamaan dengan itu, para prajurit Cocoon berlari ke arah Fang dan Vanille. Namun setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang, gerakan mereka menjadi lebih lambat. Tanda bahwa sihir Fang berhasil._

 _"Fang, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Vanille tepat disaat Fang menariknya ke belakang._

 _Perempuan berambut cokelat itu tersenyum. "Melindungimu."_

 _Sebelum Vanille bisa memberikan reaksi, Fang mendorongnya ke jurang dan menggunakan sihir Aero untuk memperlambat jatuhnya Vanille._

 _"FANG!" Suara Vanille tertelan suara arus sungai._

 _Fang kemudian menatap prajurit yang masih terkena efek Slowga. "Oke, waktunya menghadapi kalian." Ia menyeringai sambil berlari kearah para prajurit._

 _Teriakan kesakitan mulai menggema didalam terowongan lava ini, disusul suara sesuatu yang keras terjatuh, sesekali suara besi. Sayangnya, meski dengan bantuan sihir Slowga, Fang tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan prajurit-prajurit tersebut. Ditambah dengan jumlah mereka yang semakin banyak. Fang terjatuh diatas lututnya, napasnya terengah-engah, keringat membasahi pelipisnya._

 _"Menyerahlah, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan kami." Seorang pria berambut cokelat muncul. "Namaku Rygdea, kapten dari unit Cavalry PSICOM. Tenang, kami tidak akan menyakitimu."_

 _Fang berusaha mengingat apa itu PSICOM atau Cavalry. "Bukankah PSICOM adalah nama pasukan Imperium Cocoon? Belum pernah ada sejarah prajurit Cocoon tidak mau tidak menyakiti Pulse l'Cie."_

 _Muncul seseorang dari belakang, dia menepuk pundak Rygdea dan pria itu menyingkir. Sekarang Fang berhadapan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam. "Itu memang benar. Tapi seperti katamu, itu adalah sejarah." Pria itu mengibaskan jubahnya. "Namaku Cid Raines. Komandan dari unit Cavalry PSICOM." Ia membungkuk. "Jika tujuan kami adalah membunuhmu, kami sudah melakukan hal itu dari tadi. Tapi selama kalian bertarung, apakah anak buahku ada yang melawan? Setelah efek sihir Slowga menghilang?"_

 _"Kau pikir aku akan kalah begitu saja?" tanya Fang marah._

 _Cid kembali membungkuk. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berkata demikian. Kami tahu kau adalah l'Cie terkuat yang pernah ada, Oerba Yun Fang. Kau berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan Ragnarok." Rahang Fang mengeras saat mendengar nama Ragnarok. "Dan hanya mereka yang memiliki kekuatan diatas manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan."_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku dan soal Ragnarok?" Fang bertanya dengan hati-hati._

 _"Sudah hampir lima puluh tahun semenjak kejadian waktu itu."_

 _"Lima puluh tahun?" Fang mengerutkan kening. Jadi dirinya sudah mengkristal selama itu?_

 _"Komandan," seorang prajurit berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. "Pasukan Kujata sudah hampir mendekat, Komandan. Apa perintah Anda?"_

 _Cid dan Rygdea saling melirik, sementara Fang menaikkan alis. "Tunggu, jadi kalian disini bukan karena dipanggil oleh Kujata?" Ketika Cid dan Rygdea terdiam, Fang tertawa sampai dia terbatuk-batuk. "Oh waow, aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika pasukan Kujata menangkap kalian."_

 _"Fang," Cid menghela napas. "Kita tidak bisa menang melawan pasukan Kujata. Meski dengan kekuatan pasukan Cavalry dan kekuatanmu, kita akan tetap kalah jumlah. Aku tahu kalau kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan, dan aku yakin kalau Kujata tidak akan memberikan jawabannya."_

 _"Oh, dan kau akan memberikannya?" Fang menunjuk Rygdea menggunakan dagunya. "Seperti kau akan memberi tahu temanmu itu kalau menolongku adalah Fokusmu?"_

 _Cid terkejut sementara Rygdea mengerutkan kening. "Fokus? Apa maksudnya Cid?"_

 _"Oh, kau belum memberi tahu temanmu itu kalau kau adalah l'Cie?"_

 _"Cid..." Rygdea menatap komandannya dengan bingung. "Kau, kau seorang l'Cie?"_

 _Cid menghela napas bersamaan dengan salah satu prajuritnya berkata. "Komandan, mereka semakin mendekat!"_

 _"Kita bahas ini nanti, Rygdea." Cid menatap pria disebelahnya dan kembali menatap Fang. "Dan itu bukan Fokusku. Jika kau mau kembali bertemu dengan temanmu, aku sarankan kau ikut denganku."_

 _Fang menggeram. Disatu sisi dia tahu Cid benar. Dia punya batas kekuatan, semenetara Kujata memiliki ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan prajurit. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, belum tentu Fang bisa kabur hidup-hidup dari sini. Dan dia sudah berjanji kepada Vanille. "Oke. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."_

 _Cid memberi komando kepada dua prajuritnya untuk membantu Fang berdiri._

 _"Oh dan satu lagi," Fang berhenti berjalan saat dirinya tepat berada disebelah Cid. "Vanille adalah kekasihku." Desisnya. Cid mengangguk._

* * *

Matahari baru saja muncul di ufuk timur, jumlah orang yang berkerumunan di depan kastil Bodhum–yang konon katanya dibangun menggunakan material dari Pulse–semakin banyak tiap menitnya. Para penjaga kewalahan dan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bisa masuk ke dalam untuk melihat penobatan l'Cie. Jika mereka ingin menonton penobatan tersebut, mereka bisa melakukannya di alun-alun. Akan ada siaran langsungnya, begitu kata para penjaga setiap kali mereka ditanya apa pun pertanyaannya. Kerumunan orang berteriak kecewa, ada yang sambil mendorong-dorong pintu gerbang kastil, ada yang mundur pelan-pelan supaya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Orang itu adalah Lightning. Tujuannya pergi ke tempat ini bukan untuk masuk kedalam. Dia tahu kalau tidak ada yang bisa masuk melalui pintu depan. Kecuali jika kau adalah seorang bangsawan. Dia sedang mengamati kondisi, apakah akan ada orang yang memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan membuka jalan rahasia untuk masuk ke dalam kastil.

Lightning pernah mendengar jalan rahasia itu, tapi hanya penjaga kastil saja yang tahu dimana lokasinya. Dan mereka tidak pernah langsung menuju ke lokasi jalan rahasia itu berada, mereka sengaja berkeliling kastil terlebih dahulu supaya orang-orang tidak bisa menghapal jalannya. Atau yang lebih ekstrim, menyuruh mereka menggunakan penutup mata.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi mata terlatih Lightning untuk menemukan jalan masuknya. Dia melihat sekitar lima orang berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan orang di depan kastil. Lightning menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum membuntuti rombongan yang terdiri dari tiga pria dan dua pria tersebut. Ada anak kecil juga, laki-laki, dia digendong oleh salah satu pria. Lightning berharap kalau mereka tidak harus bertarung atau melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan.

Untungnya perjalan dari pintu depan menuju pintu masuk rahasia tidak begitu jauh dan mereka tidak harus bertarung dengan monster atau penjaga kastil. Begitu mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang kelihatannya sudah tidak diurus lagi, Lightning melihat ada banyak orang disana. Dan mereka melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas. Dua penjaga kastil terlihat kewalahan. Lightning maju mendekati gerombolan orang ini untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Tapi kami sudah membeli tiketnya!" protes seorang pria tua.

"Katanya jalur ini aman!" sekarang seorang pria muda dengan rambut klimis.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya seorang perempuan kepada perempuan berambut panjang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jalur ini memang jalur aman!" teriak salah satu penjaga. "Kami tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ada monster di dalam sana. Beberapa rekan kami sedang membasmi monster-monster itu, dan sayangnya kami tidak tahu berapa lama."

"Kalau kalian tetap mau masuk, resiko ditanggung sendiri!" teriak penjaga nomor dua.

"Hei, Wedge, bukankah hal itu berbahaya?" tanya prajurit pertama.

"Oh ayolah Viggs. Kita memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka untuk masuk kedalam kastil Bodhum dan melihat penobatan l'Cie secara langsung. Toh jika mereka tidak mau, mereka bisa mendapatkan kembali uang mereka. Tapi kalau mereka masuk, apapun yang terjadi kepada mereka di dalam sana bukan tanggung jawab kita atau teman kita disana."

Lightning menyeringai, itu tiket masuknya. Dengan penuh percaya diri dia berjalan ke depan hingga kedua prajurit itu melihatnya. "Aku mau masuk ke dalam."

Viggs dan Wedge saling lempar pandang. "Apa kau punya tiket?"

Lightning mengeluarkan dua ribu Gil dari tas pinggangnya. Dia sempat mendengar seseorang mengatakan "Apakah dua ribu Gil sepadan dengan nyawa kita?". Jubah merah yang disampirkan dipundak kirinya bergerak saat dia bertolak pinggang. Dia melambai-lambaikan uang itu didepan wajah dua penjaga. "Kalian dapat dua ribu Gil, aku bisa bertemu dengan adikku lagi."

Viggs dan Wedge tertawa. "Dengar nona–"

Belum sempat Wedge selesai bicara, tubuhnya sudah terempas ke rumput. Suasana yang tadinya ramai mendadak jadi sunyi. Lightning menyeka tangannya. "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa jaga diri."

Viggs yang tadinya hendak tertawa saat melihat rekannya dibanting dengan mudah langsung menciut ketika mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Lightning. Dia berdahem. "Silahkan masuk. Dan uh, kau tidak perlu bayar."

Lightning tetap memasukkan uang itu ke saku kemeja Viggs.

"Hei, hei, nona!" Lightning melirik ke belakang. Dia menghela napas saat melihat seorang pria berambut kribo berlari mendekatinya. Oh, dan ada anak Chocobo di rambutnya.

Bagus.

* * *

 _"Kau terlambat setengah jam."_

 _"Huh?" Sazh melirik ke belakang. Dia melihat seorang pria berambut perak tengah bertolak pinggang. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Kalau tidak salah namanya Yaag. "Terlambat untuk apa?"_

 _Suara anak Chocobo yang semenjak dari Euride Gorge berada di atas kepalanya. Mungkin karena rambut Sazh yang terlihat seperti sarang burung membuat Chocobo itu merasa aman. Entahlah, Sazh tidak punya waktu untuk menebak-nebak apa alasan anak Chocobo itu berada di rambutnya. Dan dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing._

 _"Jihl Nabaat memberimu waktu tiga jam untuk bercakap-cakap dengan putramu." Yaag mendekat. "Dan kau baru kembali tiga setengah jam kemudian."_

 _"Oh ayolah," dia membenarkan posisi Dajh yang tengah tertidur dipundaknya. "memangnya kau tidak pernah ke festival kembang api? Jalanan sangat penuh. Ini saja kami beruntung karena bisa pulang cepat. Kalau bukan karena orang bodoh yang membuat keributan di dekat patung Etro itu..."_

 _"Yaag, cukup." Jihl memberi perintah dengan suaranya yang dingin. Saat Yaag mundur, Jihl mengambil posisi pria itu. "Apakah Dazh sudah tidur?"_

 _"Ya, dia sudah tidur semenjak kami pergi dari alun-alun."_

 _"Berapa lama?"_

 _"Uhhhh," Sazh menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Setengah jam mungkin, maaf aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya."_

 _Jihl menulis sesuatu di perkamen yang dia bawa. "Oke. Kamar Dajh sudah siap, jika kau ingin menidurkannya."_

 _"Terima kasih, Jihl."_

 _Sekarang Sazh berada di markas PSICOM di kerajaan Bodhum. Karena penobatan tahun ini akan diselenggarakan di Bodhum, tidak heran jika markas yang biasanya sepi sekarang menjadi terlalu ramai. Seolah-olah ingin mengalahkan keramaian di alun-alun. Apalagi hari ini Distinto Barthandelus_ _sudah tiba di Bodhum setelah perjalanan dua hari dari Eden. Markas PSICOM yang berada tidakjauh dari kuil Etro ini tambah ramai dan dijaga semakin ketat._

 _Setelah menidurkan anaknya di atas kasur, Sazh bergumam. "Aku akan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkanmu, Dajh." ia mengecup kening anaknya sebelum keluar dari kamar._

.

.

.

.

.

Hanging Edge.

Sampai sekarang Sazh tidak akan paham kenapa penduduk Bodhum menyebut jembatan yang menghubungkan kota dengan kastil kerajaan Bodhum dengan nama tersebut. Selain Eden, kastil Bodhum merupakan kastil dengan jembatan terpanjang di Imperium Cocoon. Kastil tersebut berada di tengah sebuah danau, atau setidaknya pernah menjadi sebuah danau, karena sekarang tempat itu kering dan lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kawah dibandingkan danau.

Konon katanya air di danau ini kering karena kutukan dari Etro. Panjang jembatan itu sekitar lima kilometer, sementara tinggi jembatan sekitar 10 meter. Dan sekarang Sazh berada di bawah jembatan yang terbuat dari marmer tersebut. Menurut desas-desus, disinilah jalan rahasia menuju ke kastil.

Dia hanya berharap dirinya tidak perlu berjalan sejauh lima kilometer.

Untuk ukuran sebuah jalan rahasia, banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang keberadaannya. Sazh berdecak kecewa. Demi melihat Dajh sekali lagi, begitu batinnya. Ya, demi melihat Dajh sekali lagi sang ayah akan rela berjalan sejauh lima kilometer.

Sayangnya reuni ayah-anak ini memiliki sebuah kendala klise. Uang. Alasan kenapa banyak orang di bawah jembatan Hanging Edge? Karena mereka membeli tiket untuk bisa masuk ke jalan rahasia ke kastil. Harga tiket itu sebesar dua ribu Gil. Jumlah uang dikantong celana Sazh hanya ada delapan ratus sepuluh Gil.

Saat Sazh sedang mengecek kantongnya yang lain–siapa tahu ada uang terselip disana–dia mendengar beberapa orang berteriak soal monster yang lepas dan apakah mereka bisa mendapatkan kembali uang mereka. Hal itu membuat Sazh berhenti menggeledah kantongnya. Anak Chocobo yang tertidur dirambutnya terbangun.

Kemudian dia melihat seorang perempuan berjalan mendekati kedua pengawal kastil, apa yang hendak dilakukan perempuan itu? Beberapa menit kemudian, Sazh mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sazh mengangkat tangannya ke udara saat melihat perempuan berambut merah muda itu membanting salah satu penjaga. Jika dia memiliki dua ribu Gil, Sazh akan langsung membayar tiket, sayangnya tidak. Perempuan itu adalah tiket masuk Sazh.

Rencananya Sazh akan mengaku kalau dia adalah teman perempuan itu. Pasti kedua pengawal itu akan mengizinkannya masuk, karena takut dibanting. Jika tidak, yah, Sazh akan langsung menerobos. Dewi keberuntungan nampaknya sedang berada dipihak Sazh, sebab dua prajurit itu tidak menghentikannya saat dia berlari menyusul perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Jangan katakan hal ini kepada Biggs! Mengerti?!" desis penjaga yang tadi dibanting. Rekannya mengangguk.

"Hei, hei, nona!"

Perempuan hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. Sazh menggeram kesal. "Ayolah, aku bicara kepadamu!"

Sazh nyaris menabrak perempuan didepannya saat dia berhenti mendadak. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

Belum sempat Sazh menjawab, suara teriakan seorang pria menggema. Ekspresi horor langsung menguasai wajah Sazh. "Oh ya ampun, ternyata mereka tidak bercanda soal monster yang lepas."

Sedetik kemudian, langit Bodhum yang tadinya cerah tak berawan langsungg dipenuhi oleh monster-monster yang berterbangan dan sihir-sihir yang berusaha menyerang monster tersebut. Suara teriakan panik, ketakutan, kesakitan, erangan mulai menggema.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu menarik _dual sword_ miliknya. "Nampaknya tidak." Ucapnya sebelum berlari menuju ke sumber teriakan.

"Hei! Biasanya kalau ada teriakan semacam itu, kita berlari MENJAUH dari sumbernya! Bukannya MENDEKAT!" pekik Sazh panik. Tapi perempuan itu sudah cukup jauh, jadi mungkin dia tidak mendengarnya. Atau pura-pura tidak mendengar protes tersebut. Sazh mengembuskan napas sebelum menarik _crossbow_ dari ikat pinggangnya.

Walau para prajurit dan beberapa warga sipil berteriak monster, tapi Sazh merasa kalau monster yang dia hadapi tidak sepenuhnya monster. Mereka cukup jinak, dan hanya bergerak jika diperintah oleh prajurit berbaju hitam yang melepaskan mereka. Setelah berhasil menyusul perempuan berambut merah muda itu dan juga menolong beberapa warga yang diserang oleh monster, Sazh berkata kepada perempuan itu.

"Ada beberapa orang yang ingin membantu kita membasmi monster-monster ini."

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat rombongan yang mengikuti Sazh sebelum menghela napas. "Baguslah."

Dan sekali lagi perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan Sazh. Pria berambut kribo itu berlari mengejarnya. "Hei, apa kau mau menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan anggota PSICOM disini?"

Akhirnya perempuan itu berhenti berlari, kedua pedangnya dia genggam menggunakan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengeluarkan cahaya kemerah-merahan. Belum sempat Sazh bertanya untuk apa dia menggunakan sihir _Fire,_ perempuan itu sudah melemparkan bola api ke atas kepala Sazh. Membuat pria itu berteriak kaget dan ngeri saat melihat monster jatuh di sampingnya.

"Ini bukan monster liar," perempuan itu menatap tubuh monster yang perlahan-lahan mulai berubah menjadi debu kristal. Dari suaranya Sazh tahu kalau perempuan itu marah. "mereka adalah monster yang dilatih oleh PSICOM."

Sazh terkesiap. "Kenapa PSICOM harus melepaskan monster yang mereka latih di Bodhum? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa PSICOM melatih monster?!"

Perempuan itu menyarungkan kembali _dual sword_ miliknya. "Jika kau ingin berkomentar soal kebijakan yang dibuat oleh PSICOM, kau sedang bicara dengan orang yang salah."

Auman kembali terdengar dari belakang Sazh, membua pria itu menghela napas kesal. "Apakah monster ini tidak ada habisnya?" gerutunya saat melihat monster berbentuk seperti kalajengking terbang ke arah mereka.

Perempuan itu mengambil _crossbow_ milik Sazh. Dengan panah yang sudah dilapisi sihir _Fire_ , dia melepaskan anak panah ke arah monster tersebut, namun meleset dan mengenai jembatan di atas mereka. Butuh tiga kali gagal baru dia menyerah dan menyerahkan kembali _crossbow_ milik Sazh. Orang-orang yang tadi mengikuti Sazh terbagi antara ingin kabur atau melawan.

"Oke, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Lihat dan pelajari."

* * *

Snow menghela napas panjang saat dia melihat antrian di depan pintu gerbang kastil Bodhum. Seharusnya dia mendengar Lebreau supaya dia bisa tahu dimana lokasi pintu rahasia itu, atau dengan siapa Snow harus bicara untuk bisa diantar kesana. Beberapa bangsawan bisa masuk ke dalam kastil dengan mudah, mereka bahkan tidak perlu berjalan lima kilometer sebab sudah ada kereta kuda yang menunggu mereka.

Petugas kastil tengah membukakan pintu gerbang untuk seorang ibu dan anaknya ketika teriakan melengking itu menggema diantara dengungan suara protes.

"MONSTER!"

Beberapa hal terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Para bangsawan yang sedang menunggu kereta kuda menjerit dan berlari kembali ke pintu gerbang saat melihat sebuah lubang sihir muncul ditengah-tengah jembatan, para pengawal terkejut dan bingung, para rakyat jelata terbagi antara ingin ikut kabur menyelamatkan diri mereka dari serangan monster atau menerobos masuk pintu gerbang. Dan Snow terjebak diantara lautan manusia yang ingin menerobos atau kabur.

Monster-monster berhasil menyerang penduduk. Jeritan kesakitan dan suara daging terkoyak menggema. Snow berlari ke arah Pantheron yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya yang masih menjerit kesakitan dan ketakutan. "HEI!" teriakan Snow berhasil menarik perhatian monster berwujud seperti anjing tersebut.

Satu tinju berhasil mendarat diwajah monster tersebut. Pantheron menggeram marah, dia meninggalkan manusia yang nyaris tidak bernyawa itu dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Snow.

.

.

.

.

.

Vanille berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan tudung kepala. Dia tidak paham kenapa dia melakukannya, toh tidak ada orang yang tahu siapa dirinya. Plus, bukankah dengan melakukan hal ini malah akan mempersulit Fang untuk menemukannya? Mata hijaunya tertuju ke hamparan lautan manusia dihadapannya.

Dia tidak sempat membeli tiket untuk mengakses jalan rahasia menuju ke kastil karena atasan Wedge muncul dan pria itu langsung lari terburu-buru, sementara Vanille harus berpura-pura kalau dirinya tersesat dan hanya menanyakan arah kepada Wedge.

Dia merasakannya sebelum mendengar seseorang berteriak ngeri. "MONSTER!"

Vanille melihat melalui celah-celah hamparan manusia dihadapannya, monster-monster keluar dari cahaya biru. Para pengawal kastil mengeluarkan senjata mereka, para orang tua berusaha melindungi anak-anak mereka.

Dan panik menguasai Kerajaan Bodhum yang dikenal sebagai kerajaan paling damai di Cocoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope tidak percaya kalau dia akan melihat penobatan para l'Cie secara langsung. Alexander mengatakan kalau tidak semua Eidolon akan datang ke acara penobatan ini, dia mengatakan kalau dirinya akan berusaha untuk datang. Dia sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengan Alexander. Walau memang mereka masih berkomunikasi, terkadang Hope merindukan pria bertubuh besar itu.

Hope suka melihat reaksi murid-murid baru setiap mengetahui kalau mereka akan dibimbing oleh Alexander. Terlepas dari wajahnya yang seram dan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, pria itu sebetulnya sangat ramah dan baik. Plus dia juga jago masak. Jadi Hope tidak kaget kalau murid-murid didikan Alexander selalu selesai lebih awal dibandingkan yang lain, sebab pria itu harus menyiapkan makan malam sendirian. Ya, tidak sendirian juga sih, ada beberapa koki dan pelayan yang membantunya. Tapi dapur tidak akan 'hidup' sebelum Alexander tiba. Dia juga mengajari beberapa resep masakan kepada Hope, hingga sekarang. Bahkan mereka sudah sampai ke tahap tukar menukar resep.

Orang tua Hope mendukung hobi memasaknya, walau sang ayah berharap Hope lebih serius untuk belajar demi mempersiapkan diri sebagai pemimpin perusahaan keluarga. Dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu belajar mengenai sihir atau memasak.

Nora tersenyum melihat wajah antusias anaknya. Dia merangkul Hope dan mengecup keningnya. "Sudah tidak sabar?" tanya Nora lembut. Jawaban yang diterimanya adalah anggukan antusias, membuat Nora tertawa bahagia.

"Selamat pagi, keluarga Estheim." Sapa seorang prajurit berpangkat komandan.

"Selamat pagi juga, komandan." Nora tersenyum.

Mereka sedang menunggu giliran mereka untuk diantar ke kastil menggunakan kereta kuda. Nora sempat bertanya kenapa mereka yang bukan bangsawan tidak boleh masuk. Seorang prajurit mengatakan kalau mereka akan diizinkan masuk nanti, setelah semua bangsawan sudah berada di dalam kastil. Entah kenapa Nora ragu dengan jawaban sang prajurit, tapi tidak memperpanjang masalah. Dia kesini untuk melihat penobatan l'Cie, bukan untuk mencari masalah.

Dia sedang mendengar anaknya bercerita mengenai legenda l'Cie ketika dia melihat sebuah cahaya biru muncul ditengah-tengah jembatan yang menghubungkan kastil dengan kota. Bagaimana cahaya itu membuat kuda-kuda yang menarik kereta berhenti ketakutan, dan bagaimana monster-monster keluar dari dalam cahaya biru tersebut. Nora menarik tangan Hope supaya menjauh saat teriakan memilukan itu terdengar hingga ke ujung jembatan.

"MONSTER!"

.

.

.

.

.

Snow memukul seorang prajurit PSICOM hingga dia jatuh pingsan. Dia tidak paham kenapa tiba-tiba para prajurit malah menyerang penduduk yang sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri, bukannya menyerang monster yang sedang memporak-porandakan kerajaan Bodhum. Dia menendang helm prajurit barusan yang terlepas saat dia terjatuh ke monster yang hendak menyerang seorang anak kecil. Monster itu berhenti, dia menatap Snow dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Dia menggeram marah.

"SNOW!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan Lebreau, sebuah anak panah tertancap tepat di kepala monster itu.

Pemilik nama menyeringai senang saat dia melihat empat sahabatnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yuj.

Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang berjalan di belakang Yuj. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oi Snow!" Pria berambut merah dan bertubuh kekar itu berteriak setelah dia membanting seorang prajurit .

Snow mengembuskan napas lega saat melihat semua anggota NORA disini. Dia menatap keempat sahabatnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba muncu monster dan para prajurit mulai menyerang penduduk."

"Kudeta?" tanya Yuj.

Lebreau menggeleng. "Aku rasa bukan. Kalau seandainya ini kudeta, kastil pasti akan menjadi prioritas utama, dan aku belum mendengar ada penjaga yang mengatakan kalau ada monster di dalam kastil."

Gigi Snow bergemeletuk. "Atau mereka menyembunyikan informasi itu. Dan sekarang orang-orang yang berada di dalam kastil sedang dalam bahaya."

Gadot–pria bertubuh besar yang tadi membanting seorang prajurit seolah dia tidak memiliki beban yang berat–yang pertama menyusul Snow yang sudah berlari ke arah kastil. Lebreau orang kedua yang berlari. "Yuj, Maqui, kalian tetap disini dan bantu para penduduk untuk kabur!"

"Eeeee, tapi kami mau ikut dengan kalian!"

Yuj hendak menahan Maqui saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang berjubah putih-biru. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak... Uhhh..."

Sosok berjubah itu menoleh. "Oh, kau yang waktu itu di Stray Cat kan? Yuj?"

Yuj tersenyum. Perempuan berambut merah ini ingat dengan dirinya. "Ya. Apa kau–"

Yuj tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya sebab Snow, Gadot, Lebreau dan Maqui kembali berlari ke pintu gerbang. Berserta beberapa penduduk lainnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat prajurit-prajurit dan jumlah monster yang keluar dari lingkaran cahaya biru itu semakin banyak. Kilatan cahaya sihir melayang-layang di atas kepala mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuj sambil mengeluarkan pedang. Dia melirik perempuan berambut merah itu mengeluarkan sebuah senjata yang terlihat seperti tongkat.

"Para prajurit mengatakan kalau Bodhum membantu Pulse l'Cie yang kabur dari penjara." Kata seorang perempuan berambut perak. "Hope, hati-hati!"

Anak remajanya yang bernama Hope, yang sedang berlari sambil mengeluarkan sihir tersandung tubuh seorang prajurit. Suara teriakan perempuan itu menggema saat monster yang mengejarnya hendak menyerangnya, Gadot menusuk monster itu tepat di perutnya. "Hati-hati, nak."

Napas Hope terengah-engah, wajahnya masih memancarkan ketakutan. "Terima kasih."

"Oh, Hope! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Ibu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Hope balik bertanya saat ibunya tiba disampingnya.

Teriakan kesakitan dan kengerian semakin bertambah banyak, atau kencang? Geraman monster, dengkingan mereka yang memekakan telinga, suara pedang menusuk sesuatu, pedang terjatuh ke atas jembatan dari marmer, hingga suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dari jembatan.

"Kita tidak bisa langsung menyerang begitu saja!" gerutu Lebreau yang sedang melindungi Gadot disaat pria itu menggunakan sihir Protectga. Yuj mengikuti Gadot dan dilindungi oleh Maqui.

Snow menatap beberapa orang yang berada di belakangnya. "Aku tahu kalau tidak semua dari kalian berasal dari Bodhum. Tapi jika kita tidak melawan, maka kita akan dibunuh oleh para tentara atau monster. Aku yakin kalau kalian tidak mau hal itu terjadi, kan?" Ia mengangkat tinjunya ke langit. "Jadi, kita harus melawan!"

Diantara para orang dewasa yang membantu Snow untuk melawan para prajurit PSICOM ada Nora Estheim.

* * *

Lightning memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang. Monster itu akhirnya mati juga.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Lightning menoleh ke belakang, tidak terkejut saat melihat pria kribo itu masih berdiri di sana. "Rencana apa?"

"Oh ayolah. Aku sangat yakin kalau tidak ada orang yang masuk ke sini demi senang-senang."

Lightning berjalan meninggalkan pria itu. " _T_ _here's_ a _first time for everything_ _."_

"Anggota keluargamu ada yang terpilih menjadi l'Cie?"

Lightning berhenti berjalan, dia menoleh ke belakang. Nampaknya pria ini tidak akan meninggalkan Ligtning sendirian. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam sunyi, hanya berkomunikasi sesekali saat melawan monster. Pria itu nyaris menembak Lightning dengan panahnya, dan Lightning pura-pura tidak sengaja menendang pria itu sampai jatuh. Dia mengatakan kalau tadi ada monster di belakang pria itu, tapi dia sudah menghilang tepat saat Lightning mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang monster itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu siapa namamu."

Lightning menghela napas. "Aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

Pria itu tertawa, membuat Lightning mengerutkan kening. Suara pertempuran hanya menjadi suara latar belakang yang mengerikan dan terasa sangat jauh dari mereka.

"Nona, kau memang cantik, tapi kau bukan seleraku." Anak Chocobo terbang keluar dari rambut kribonya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namanya supaya aku tidak memanggilmu 'nona pemarah'."

"Lightning."

"Oke Lightning. Namaku Sazh."

"Apa aku menanyakan namamu?"

Sazh menghela napas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Anak muda zaman sekarang. Dia berharap Dajh tidak akan tumbuh besar seperti perempuan ini. Oke, Dajh harus kuat seperti perempuan ini, tapi sifatnya... "Jadi, apa kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa yang menjadi l'Cie?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawabnya." Lightning kembali berjalan.

"Oke, apa kau akan menjawab kenapa dirimu, yang anggota PSICOM malah melawan sesama anggota PSICOM?"

"Apa kau lebih memilih melihatku tidak melawan dan mati?" tanya Light ketus. "Dan aku bukan PSICOM. Aku mantan Guardian."

"Apa kau tahu kira-kira apa yang dilakukan teman-temanmu? Melepaskan monster seperti itu?"

Lightning menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, mereka hanya melaksanakan perintah."

Sazh berhenti berjalan. Anehnya, Lightning juga melakukannya. Untuk apa Lightning berhenti berjalan? Itu hanya akan melambatnya saja.

"Apa kau juga seperti itu? Melaksanakan perintah tanpa bertanya apa-apa?"

Lightning mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tugas kami adalah melaksanakan perintah, bukan mempertanyakannya."

Sazh mendengus geli. "Pantas saja kau berhenti jadi Guardian. Kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa disuruh-suruh."

Tanpa disadari, Lightning menyeringai saat mendengar Sazh mengatakan itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Fang, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rydgea saat melihat Fang masuk ke dalam ruang utama kastil Calvary. Fang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju portal teleportasi sambil menyeret seorang_ _white mage_ _. Ah, dia paham sekarang. "Aku tahu kalau kau ingin pergi ke Bodhum, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukannya."_

 _"Aku tidak meminta izinmu." Fang menggeram marah._

 _"Fang." Rydgea menahan tangan_ _white mage_ _yang ditarik Fang, membuat perempuan itu dan sang_ _white mage_ _berhenti. "Jika kau pergi sekarang, itu hanya akan menambah parah situasi."_

 _"Vanille ingin melihat Festival Kembang Api di Bodhum. Dan dia pasti sekarang entah bagaimana ceritanya sedang berada di tengah-tengah pertemuran. Belum lagi dia pasti berpikir untuk bertemu dengan Anima!" Fang kembali menarik tangan_ _white mage_ _hingga pria itu menjerit kesakitan._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Cid yang baru masuk ke ruang utama kastil Calvary._

 _"Aku ingin pergi ke Bodhum!" teriak Fang disaat Rydgea mengatakan "Tidak ada apa-apa, Cid."_

 _Fang mendelik marah. "Cid, aku harus pergi ke Bodhum sekarang. Aku harus menemukan Vanille."_

 _Cid menghela napas. "Apa kau tahu kalau sekarang Bodhum sedang diserang oleh monster yang lepas kendali?"_

 _"Apa kau percaya kalau ada monster yang bisa lepas kendali begitu saja?" Fang akhirnya melepaskan tangan_ _white mage_ _itu, tapi Fang menyita tongkatnya. "Aku tahu kalian tidak hidup di alam bebas, tapi kalian adalah prajurit. Setidaknya kalian tahu kalau makhluk buas sekalipun tidak akan menyerang kalau kita tidak mengganggu mereka."_

 _Cid tahu. Itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Cid menahan diri untuk tidak mengirimkan bala bantuan. Pihak PSICOM belum ada yang meminta bantuan, awalnya Cid mengira kalau PSICOM bisa mengendalikan situasi. Namun begitu dia tahu kalau tentara PSICOM malah ikut menyerang penduduk, Cid berubah pikiran. "Kita masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi di Bodhum, Fang."_

 _"_ Distinto fal'Cie kalian ada di sana, tapi kalian tidak mau mengirimkan pasukan ke sana?" tanya Fang terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia teringat dengan percakapan mereka sebelumnya. "Ah ya, tentu saja."

Cid mengembuskan napas. "Aku akan tetap mengirimmu ke Bodhum."

"CID!" Rydgea protes.

Cid mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda kepada Rydgea untuk diam. "Tapi aku akan mengirimmu langsung ke kastil. Dan aku hanya memberimu waktu tiga jam. Setelah tiga jam, kau akan kembali ke kastil ini lagi secara otomatis. Mengerti?"

Tadinya Fang ingin protes. "Yah, daripada tidak pergi sama sekali." Dia melemparkan tongkat sihir yang dia pegang ke _white mage_ di depannya. "Hei, cepat gunakan sihir teleportasi!"

"Um, mungkin kau harus berdiri di dalam diagram sihir itu dulu." Sang _white mage_ menunjuk gambar lingkaran di ruangan tengah. Fang menepuk keningnya sambil menyeringai.

Setelah Fang berdiri di lingkaran sihir, tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya putih. Yang semakin terang, terang, terang, hingga semua orang yang ada di ruang utama harus menutup mata mereka. Fang sudah menghilang saat mereka membuka mata.

* * *

 _Oke, tadiny saia mau bikin sampai selesai lawan Anima, tapi terlalu panjang, alhasil saia bagi jadi dua chapter. Saia masih bingung dengan sistem The Thirteen Days, yang awalny saia kira menjelaskan event dari mulai Fang dan Vanille bangun sampai ke ending. Tapi ternyata bukan, The Thirteen Days Cuma sampai opening game ini aja_

 _Untuk nama chapter selanjutny akan tetap saia buat day one, karena dalam benak saia day one itu adalah momen dari opening sampai mereka melawan Anima. Mereka terjatuh ke danau itu akan jadi opening untuk day two_

 _Oh ya, hampir aja kelupaan,_ _Tergai itu adalah gabungan dari Terra dan Gaia (gak original banget), Tredecim itu bahasa latinny tiga belas, atau setidakny begitu menurut google translate. Nama Phoenix Quadra itu plesetan maksa dari Square-Enix. Phoenix tentuny dari Enix dan Quadra itu kalau enggak salah bahasa latiny Square? Setidakny menurut google translate  
_


	3. Day One (Part II)

_Disclaimer in chapter one_

* * *

 **Day One (Part II): Touched by God**

* * *

"Apa kau mau menjelaskan kenapa PSICOM menyerang orang-orang di jembatan?!" tanya Amodar marah. Dia tidak percaya kalau PSICOM secara terang-terangan memerintahkan pengawal untuk mengunci gerbang pembatas antara pusat kota dengan jembatan yang menuju ke kastil kerajaan.

"Sudah saya katakan," salah satu kapten PSICOM berusaha menjelaskan kepada Amodar. Walau dia lebih pendek dan kecil dari sang kapten Guardian Bodhum, kapten PSICOM yang satu ini berhasil mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. "Ada kelompok Cie'th di Bodhum. Ini adalah proses untuk menyelesaikan masalah Cie'th kalian."

Amodar tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Pasti kau baru pertama kali ke Bodhum yah?"

Seandainya kapten PSICOM dihadapannya ini tidak memakai helm, pasti Amodar bisa melihat wajahnya yang kesal. "Tugas saya tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan anda."

Amodar menghela napas. "Dengar nak," dia menggunakan nada suara yang biasa dia gunakan saat bicara dengan anggota Guardian yang baru. Atau ketika dia berbicara dengan anak kecil. "Bodhum sudah tidak memiliki masalah Cie'th lagi. Dan bagaimana ini bisa dikategorikan menyelesaikan masalah?!" Amodar menunjuk ke arah jembatan.

Para tentara PSICOM sudah mengambil posisi, beberapa portal biru melayang-layang di dekat mereka. Amodar tahu apa fungsi portal itu. Tapi dia tidak percaya kalau dia akan melihatnya secara langsung. Dan di Bodhum pula.

"Jika kau tidak mengatakan apa tujuan kalian yang sesungguhnya," Amodar maju satu langkah. "Aku bersumpah kepada Etro aku akan memimpin Guardian untuk menorobos masuk dan menolong orang-orang yang terjebak di jembatan. Dan aku akan memberikan perintah kepada anak buahku untuk menggunakan kekerasan jika anak buahmu melawan."

Itu bukan ancaman, itu sebuah janji yang pasti akan ditepati.

Kapten PSICOM itu menghela napas. Dia memberi tanda dengan kepalanya kepada Amodar untuk mengikutinya menjauh dari kerumunan orang. "Kami mendapat kabar dari fal'Cie Kujata kalau ada dua Pulse l'Cie di Bodhum."

Amodar mengeritkan kening. "Nak, jika kau ingin berbohong..."

"Anda bisa bertanya kepada fal'Cie Kujata secara langsung." Kapten PSICOM memotong komentar Amodar. "Saya pastikan kalau ini bukan sebuah lelucon. Ada Pulse l'Cie di Bodhum, dan kami sedang berusaha untuk menangkap mereka."

"Dengan mengurung orang-orang tidak berdosa di jembatan?!" Geram Amodar.

"Kami ingin memancing keluar sang l'Cie."

Amodar meninju dinding tepat di sebelah kepala kapten PSICOM. "Aku tidak akan paham dengan logika PSICOM."

"Kami tidak peduli apakah orang paham atau tidak dengan kami. Selama tugas kami selesai denan sempurna." Kapten PSICOM itu terlihat tenang.

Amodar memaki pelan sebelum pergi untuk mencari anak buahnya. Dia harus mencari cara untuk menghubungi fal'Cie Anima.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pahlawan tidak pernah lari dari pertempuran!" Teriak Snow dengan penuh semangat.

Tidak ada yang mengira kalau akan muncul Behemot, dan mereka sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi saat melihat makhluk itu meloncat keluar dari portal. Seharusnya dia melaksanakan perintah Lebreau dengan membeli senjata baru. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia akan berhadapan dengan Behemot dalam waktu dekat ini, oke?

"Snow, hati-hati!" Gadot berhasil menarik Snow tepat waktu sebelum sebuah batu besar yang dilempar Behemot tersebut menimpa Lebreau.

"Terima kasih!"

"Kita tidak bisa menang kalau begini terus." Gerutu Gadot yang berjongkok di samping Snow.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkan sihir yang lumayan besar." Kata seorang perempuan berambut merah.

Lebreau menatap perempuan itu kemudian menatap ke arah Snow. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat distraksi untuk dia?"

Snow mengangguk setuju. "Ayo Gadot!"

Pria bertubuh besar itu berlari menyusul Snow.

"Hei, monster jelek!" teriak Gadot sambil melemparkan sihir _Fire_ Behemot yang sedang mengoyak seekor Chocobo.

Teriakan serta serangan Gadot berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Behemot tersebut. Ada yang aneh dari Behemot tersebut. Matanya terlihat hampa, kulitnya juga terihat lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Oke, itu bukan Behemot normal." Maqui mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat Behemot tersebut berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Memang bukan," geram Yuj yang sedang menggunakan sihir Protectga. "Lebreau mundur!" teriak Yuj saat dia melihat Lebreau berada terlalu di depan medan perang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope menggeram kecewa. Seharusnya dia yang pergi. Namun perempuan itu melarangnya untuk bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke medan perang. Hingga akhirnya dia terjebak di antara anak-anak lainnya. Dirinya sudah dewasa! Bukan anak-anak lagi! Dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Anak-anak kecil, orang-orang yang tidak bisa bertarung dan tidak mau bertarung. Mereka semua terlihat gelisah dan was-was. Mata mereka tertuju ke medan perang di depan mereka, ada juga yang meratapi jembatan di belakang mereka yang sudak rusak setelah terkena ledakan sihir _Fire_ dari bawah jembatan. Entah siapa yang berniat menghancurkan jembatan ini.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Hope sekarang. Dia ingin membuktikan diri kalau dia juga bisa bertarung. Dia akan membuktikannya dengan maju ke medan perang.

.

.

.

.

.

Vanille merapalkan sihir Thundaga ke arah Behemot itu. Senyum bahagia bahkan belum sempat muncul dibibirnya saat Behemot itu menyembuhkan diri dan mengeluarkan senjatanya. Vanille terkesiap. "Bagaimana mungkin ada Behemot yang masih bisa hidup setelah terkena sihir Thundaga?!"

"Sebab itu bukan Behemot normal." Kata pria yang bernama Yuj.

"Tunggu, kau bisa menggunakan sihir Thundaga?" tanya anak laki-laki bernama Maqui dengan takjub.

Wajah Vanille langsung pucat, dia sudah terbiasa menggunakan sihir yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh para l'Cie. Untungnya suara auman Behemot mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Snow, hati-hati!" teriak Maqui.

Vanille menggeram sebelum kembali merapalkan mantera untuk sihir Fira. _Jangan gunakan sihir Ga. Jangan gunakan sihir Ga._ Batin Vanille. "Apa maksudnya bukan Behemot normal?"

Yuj menatap Vanille dengan kaget. "Kau baru pertama kali ke Cocoon yah? Aku sudah sering mendengar desas-desus kalau PSICOM melatih monster untuk bisa mereka kendalikan."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Vanille dengan pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku harap bukan untuk menyerang orang-orang tidak berdaya." Kata Yuj pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Serah memperhatikan orang-orang yang akan dinobatkan menjadi l'Cie bersamanya. Tidak ada orang tua. Sejauh yang Serah tahu, yang paling tua adalah seorang pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun. Tapi karena pria tersebut adalah mantan prajurit PSICOM, orang tidak meragukan kemampuannya lagi. Bahkan ada yang bercanda bahwa dia dipilih untuk melatih para l'Cie yang masih muda. Mengingat banyaknya l'Cie yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bertarung.

Mereka disuruh menunggu di sebuah aula. Semua pintu dan jendela ditutup dengan rapat, ada banyak prajurit yang menjaga ruangan tempat mereka menunggu kedatangan fal'Cie Anima dan Distinto fal'Cie Barthandelus.

"Nak, berapa umurmu?" tanya pria mantan prajurit PSICOM tersebut.

Serah terkesiap saat melihat ada seorang anak kecil berambut kribo. Bagaimana Serah tidak melihat anak itu?

"Um, delapan tahun."

"Kira-kira latihan apa yang cocok untuk anak delapan tahun?" tanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang mengikuti si pria mantan prajurit PSICOM itu kemana-mana.

"Bah, aku tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan hidup selama sebulan."

"Hei!" hardik Serah. "Dia masih kecil!"

Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada Serah. Si pria mantan prajurit PSICOM itu mendengus geli. "Nona, semua orang yang berada disini akan menjadi l'Cie. Tidak peduli berapa umur mereka. Mereka harus siap untuk bertarung."

"Tapi dia masih kecil!" Serah berjalan mendekati anak kecil itu.

"Nona, kalau kau mau protes, silahkan protes kepada Etro yang telah memilih anak itu." Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jangan salahkan sistemnya. Tentunya para Eidolon tidak mau menentang perintah Tuhan, iya kan? Atau kau menyarankan supaya kita menentang Tuhan? Apa begitu nona?"

Serah menggeram marah. Anak kecil itu memeluk Serah dengan erat. "Aku tidak menentang perintah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau jangan membicarakan hidup dan mati seseorang dengan mudahnya seperti yang kau lakukan barusan."

"Nona, diluar sana ada orang yang dengan mudahnya mengambil nyawa anak-anak seperti bocah ini." Pria mantan prajurit PSICOM itu menatap Serah. "Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah bertarung atau berlari. Karena dia tidak mungkin kabur dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai l'Cie, maka dia harus belajar untuk bertarung."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaah, kenapa jauh sekali sih?" Gerutu Sazh.

Lightning menghela napas. "Mengeluh tidak akan membuatmu tiba lebih cepat. Lebih baik kau menyimpan tenagamu untuk berjalan."

"Tapi serius, kau benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa mereka melepaskan monster-monster itu?" Sazh bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Walaupun aku tahu alasannya, itu tidak akan membantu kita untuk mengalahkan monster-monster yang hendak membunuh kita."

"Tapi setidaknya kita tahu apa yang sedang terjadi." Sazh menghela napas. "Aku harap Dajh tidak apa-apa."

Lightning berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap Sazh dengan serius. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan anakmu. Kastil dilindungi oleh para Sanctum. PSICOM tidak ada apa-apanya bagi mereka."

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang anakku?" Rasanya Sazh belum mengatakan kalau Dajh adalah anaknya.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu kau langsung bertanya kepadaku siapa anggota keluargaku yang menjadi l'Cie. Padahal bisa saja aku hanya ingin menolong teman, atau bahkan mencuri sesuatu dari kastil saat perhatian semua orang sedang tertuju ke penobatan l'Cie." Lightning menjelaskan.

"Ah." Sazh mengangguk paham. "Sebentar, bukankah Sanctum itu bagian dari PSICOM?"

Lightning menggeleng. "Sanctum adalah prajurit terbaik di Cocoon yang dipilih untuk melindungi Distinto fal'Cie dan Eden. Terkadang mereka juga diperintah untuk menjaga penobatan l'Cie, seperti sekarang."

"Tapi apakah tidak aneh? Suasana di kastil terlihat biasa-biasa saja, padahal di luar kastil sudah menjadi medan pertempuran. Dan kenapa belum ada yang berusaha menghentikan PSICOM menyerang? Atau kenapa..."

"Dengar," Ligtning memotong pertanyaan Sazh. "aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang aku tahu adalah aku harus ke kastil–"

Lightning tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan, sebab ada monster yang kembali menyerang dirinya dan Sazh.

"Oh, ayolah! Yang benar saja!" Protes Sazh.

* * *

 _Lightning mengerutkan kening saat dia diperintahkan untuk ke ruangan Amodar setelah selesai latihan harian. Rasa penasarannya bertambah saat beberapa koleganya memberinya ucapan selamat. Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Lightning mengetuk pintuk Amodar tiga kali sebelum mendapat jawaban 'masuk' dari balik pintu._

" _Kapten!" Lightning memberi hormat kepada Amodar. Setelah itu Lightning baru sadar kalau Amodar tidak sendirian di ruangannya, ada seorang pria berambut perak._

 _Pria itu berdiri dan mengangguk kepada Lightning. "Saya harap anda tahu siapa saya."_

 _Perempuan dengan rambut merah muda itu memberi hormat. "Jenderal Yaag Rosch. Petinggi Sanctum yang baru dilantik beberapa bulan silam."_

 _Yaag mengangguk. "Kami sedang mencari bibit baru untuk memperkuat Sanctum." Yaag menatap Amodar. "Kapten Amodar merekomendasikan dirimu kepada Sanctum. Dan setelah melihat latihan hari ini, saya paham kenapa sang kapten merekomendasikan dirimu."_

 _Lightning mengerutkan kening. Amodar merekomendasikannya untuk menjadi anggota Sanctum? Sebelum Lightning sempat memberi komentar, Yaag menambahkan._

" _Plus ternyata kau adalah Claire Farron, penyihir yang berhasil menyelesaian pelatihan sihirnya hanya dalam waktu tiga belas bulan. Aku dengar jika saja orang tuamu tidak tewas, kau bisa menyelesaikan latihanmu hanya dalam waktu sepuluh bulan."_

 _Rahang Lightning mengeras, tanpa disadari ia sudah mengepal tangan kanannya. Dia kira dia sudah berhasil lepas dari masa lalunya sebagai Claire Farron yang lemah, ternyata belum. Masih ada orang yang mengingatnya sebagai Claire Farron yang hanya bisa menangis._

 _Amodar berdahem. "Jenderal." Ia memperingatkan._

" _Ah, maaf." Yaag sadar apa kesalahannya. "Saya tidak bermaksud." Yaag menghela napas. "Saya turut berduka cita atas kematian orang tuamu."_

 _Lightning menelan ludah sambil mengangguk._

" _Jadi, apakah kau mau menerima tawaran Jenderal Yaag untuk bertugas di Sanctum?" Amodar mengalihkan percakapan._

 _Lightning tidak percaya kalau dia baru saja mendengar Amodar mengatakan hal tersebut. Jika bukan karena latihannya, Lightning sekarang pasti sedang memperagakan ikan yang sedang sekarat. "Kapten?" Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa._

" _Anda tidak perlu menjawab sekarang," kata Yaag. "Tapi saya sangat berharap anda menerima tawaran ini. Sanctum bisa menjadi batu loncatanmu dalam dunia militer. Eden juga memiliki sekolah yang aku yakin akan sangat bagus untuk adikmu. Belum lagi Eden sangat aman dan..."_

 _Lightning berdahem. Kedua pria di ruangan ini langsung menatapnya. "Sebelumnya terima kasih atas rekomendasi anda, Kapten Amodar."_

 _Amodar menghela napas, dia sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini._

" _Tetapi saya harus menolak tawaran anda, Jenderal Yaag."_

 _Yaag terkesiap. "Saya tidak mengerti, kenapa..."_

 _Nampaknya pihak Sanctum belum pernah ditolak. "Tujuan saya menjadi Guardian bukan untuk berkarir di militer. Saya ingin melindungi rumah saya, yaitu Kerajaan Bodhum. Yang tentunya tidak bisa saya lakukan jika saya berada di Eden. Dan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, saya tidak bisa bekerja dengan unit yang lebih mementingkan hasil dibandingkan kondisi prajurit mereka."_

 _Amodar nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun dia berhasil menyamarkannya seperti suara batuk. Sekilas dia melihat tatapan geli dari Lightning. Tentu saja Lightning menolak tawaran untuk bergabung dengan Sanctum dan disaat bersamaan menghina sistem unit tersebut. Dasar bocah gila! Amodar tersenyum bangga._

 _Wajah Yaag merah padam. "Apa maksudmu?!"_

" _Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau pelatihan Sanctum bisa dikategorikan sebagai pelatihan yang tidak manusiawi. Walaupun hasil yang diraih dari latihan tersebut adalah prajurit yang sempurna, mereka sudah bukan lagi orang yang sama seperti sebelum mereka menjadi Sanctum."_

 _Sanctum memang prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Imperium Cocoon, namun mereka sudah bukan manusia lagi. Mereka tidak memiliki perasaan, mereka melaksanakan perintah tanpa membantah atau menanyakan perintah tersebut, bahkan katanya para Sanctum tidak bisa tewas. Tidak ada yang tahu pelatihan macam apa yang dijalankan oleh pihak Imperium untuk membuat prajurit semacam itu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Lightning tidak mau menjadi boneka yang dikendalikan oleh Imperium._

 _Tidak memiliki perasaan dan meredam perasaan adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Lightning masih cukup nyaman dengan meredam perasaan. Dia masih butuh perasaannya, dia masih memiliki Serah._

 _Mungkin, jika suatu hari nanti Lightning kehilangan Serah, itu adalah hari dimana dia kehilangan perasaannya sebagai seorang manusia._

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaah, akhirnya!" Snow berteriak lega setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan Behemot. Ia duduk di atas puing-puing jembatan yang hancur karena pertarungan mereka barusan.

"Masih ada monster yang lain." Kata seorang perempuan berambut perak.

Snow menatap perempuan tersebut. "Aku tahu. Perjalanan menuju ke kastil masih sangat panjang."

"Oh, kau mau ke kastil?"

"Ya." Snow mengangguk. "Tunanganku, dia akan dinobatkan sebagai l'Cie hari ini."

Perempuan itu tersenyum sedih sambil meremas pundak Snow. "Aku harap orang-orang di kastil tidak ada yang terluka."

Snow menatap kastil yang menjulang dengan kokoh, langit biru tanpa awan menjadi latar belakang kastil berwarna kemerahan itu. "Aku harap ketenangan yang kita lihat dari luar bukan hanya kamuflase."

* * *

" _l'Cie adalah manusia yang mendapatkan berkah dari Etro. Mereka adalah pelindung Tergai. Bersama dengan Eidolon mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi abdi Etro, mereka bertarung atas nama Etro untuk melindungi dunia._

 _Namun mereka yang tidak terpilih sebagai l'Cie atau Eidolon ketakutan dengan kekuatan penuh yang dipegang baik oleh l'Cie maupun Eidolon. Manusia berhasil memecah belah Eidolon dan l'Cie. Ada yang menyuarakan bahwa dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, seharusnya para l'Cie dan Eidolon yang memimpin dunia ini. Ada yang mengatakan kalau kekuatan yang mereka miliki ini hanya boleh digunakan untuk melindungi dunia._

 _Untuk apa melindungi dunia yang tidak pernah berterima kasih kepadamu? Untuk apa menangisi sahabatmu yang tewas karena membantu mereka yang selalu menolak untuk ditolong namun pada akhirnya akan merengek meminta bantuan kepada para l'Cie dan Eidolon? Untuk apa bersahabat dengan mereka yang merasa bahwa diri mereka adalah entitas tertinggi di rantai makanan, padahal mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?_

 _Perang antara l'Cie dan Eidolon pun terjadi. Ribuan tahun yang lalu._

 _Setelah manusia menyalakan api pertempuran diantara dua entitas terkuat di muka bumi, mereka hanya bisa menjadi korban dari api peperangan tersebut. Mereka tidak memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka terlibat dalam peperangan._

 _Peperangan terjadi selama tiga belas tahun. Peperangan nyaris menghancurkan Tergai. Hanya tersisa satu Eidolon, satu manusia dan satu l'Cie dari pertarungan tersebut. Mereka bertiga akhirnya menyerah dan mempersembahkan jiwa mereka kepada Etro untuk menebus kesalahan generasi mereka._

 _Bhunivelze menciptakan kembali dunia yang tadinya sudah hancur, Etro meniupkan roh-roh makhluk hidup yang terkumpul di dalam Chaos ke dunia yang telah diciptakan oleh Bhunivelze._

 _Manusia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru._

 _Untuk mencegah tragedi ini terulang, Bhunivelze dan Etro melakukan pencegahan dengan cara... "_

 _Paragraf berikutnya tidak dapat diterjemahkan sebab tulisan diprasasti sudah tidak terbaca lagi._

 _Dikutip dari Ensiklopedia Tergai Edisi Pertama Bab III, Sejarah mengenai l'Cie dan Eidolon._

* * *

Vanille bernapas lega setelah Behemot yang dari tadi mereka serang akhirnya tewas juga. Diam-diam Vanille berharap kalau tidak akan ada orang yang sadar kalau dia sempat menggunakan sihir Thundaga. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang l'Cie. Tidak ada yang menyukai l'Cie, l'Cie adalah musuh, l'Cie hanya kumpulan manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk tewas atau tertidur selamanya di dalam kristal. l'Cie bukan manusia. l'Cie...

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuj.

Pria ini tadi melihat Vanille menggunakan sihir Thundaga. Temannya juga, siapa namanya? Vanille berusaha tertawa. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Yuj berjalan mendekat ke arah Vanille, sementara perempuan berambut merah itu mundur.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Vanille berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak ada tatapan benci dari Yuj, atau tatapan jijik. Yang ada pria berambut biru itu malah menatap Vanille dengan khawatir. Bagaimana mungkin? Pasti itu karena Yuj tidak tahu kalau Vanille adalah l'Ciel, jika dia tahu kalau Vanille adalah l'Cie, tatapannya pasti akan berbeda.

"Hei, Maqui apa kau masih punya Ether?" Yuj berteriak. "Menggunakan Thundaga pasti menyita banyak tenaga kan?"

Vanille berteriak kaget. "Tidak, aku tidak menggunakan sihir Thundaga. Aku bukan..." Dia tidak selesai menyangkal kenyataan sebab Maqui sudah berdiri di sebelah Yuj, menyodorkan sebuah botol kaca berukuran kecil.

Anak laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Aku baru kali ini melihat Thundaga dari dekat. Keren! Kau tidak perlu bayar untuk Ether ini."

Vanille terkesiap. Keren? Apa yang keren? Dan kenapa dia malah mendapatkan Ether secara cuma-cuma? Kenapa tidak ada yang berlari ketakutan? Ada banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Vanille, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah. "Um, terima kasih."

Maqui memberi hormat dua jari sebelum berlari untuk memeriksa apakah ada orang lain yang membutuhkan obat.

Kebingungan Vanille bertambah saat Lebreau menepuk pundaknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kenapa tidak ada yang takut kepadanya? Apakah mereka tidak tahu kalau hanya l'Cie yang bisa memakai sihir Ga? Apa saja yang dirahasiakan oleh Barthandelus dari penduduk Cocoon?

Sebelum Vanille sempat bertanya kepada Yuj apakah dia tidak tahu kalau hanya l'Cie yang bisa memakai sihir Ga, dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia menatap ke seluruh penjuru jembatan, tidak ada yang aneh. Medan perang yang masih porak poranda, orang-orang yang selamat dan terluka, bebatuan yang berserakan karena tertimpa pukulan Behemot.

Lantas dari mana perasaan tidak enak ini muncul? Perasaan familier yang melilit perutnya dan membuatnya sulit bernapas. Cengkraman tidak kasat mata yang menyakiti setiap inchi tubuh Vanille.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope tersenyum lebar saat melihat para orang dewasa berhasil mengalahkan Behemot menyeramkan tersebut. Prajurit-praurit PSICOM sudah tidak lagi menyerang para masyarakat dengan gencar. Entah antara mereka mulai kewalahan dengan masyarakat yang melawan balik, atau karena mendapatkan perintah untuk mundur. Hanya ada beberapa penjaga di ujung jembatan.

Hope hendak berlari mendekati para orang dewasa saat suara auman kencang dari langit terdengar.

Semua pasang mata tertuju ke sumber suara. Amphisbaena, monster yang seharusnya hanya berada di wilayah Pulse sekarang muncul di langit Cocoon.

Namun sama seperti Behemot barusan, ada yang berbeda dengan Amphisbaena yang sekarang sedang melayang di langit Bodhum dengan Amphisbaena yang Hope lihat dari bukunya.

"IBUUUU!" Hope berteriak saat Amphisbaena terbang ke arah para orang dewasa yang sedang lengah.

.

.

.

.

.

Nora tidak mendengar teriakan anaknya, namun dia mendengar teriakan peringatan dari yang lain. Ketika dia menoleh ke atas, dia melihat Amphisbaena sedang merapalkan sihir _Fire_. Tidak, bukan _Fire_. Sihir yang lebih besar, lebih kuat. Firaga? Tapi bagaimana mungkin monster biasa bisa menggunakan Firaga? Ketika Firaga itu dilontarkan dari mulut Amphisbaena, Nora mendorong pria berambut pirang itu menjauh dari lokasi impak sihir.

.

.

.

.

.

Telinganya langsung berdengung setelah sihir Firaga itu menghantam jembatan, tubuhnya kesakitan karena terempas energi sihir ditambah dengan dorongan dari perempuan yang tadi sedang mengajak Snow mengobrol. Dia tidak mendengar suara yang lain, Snow memusatkan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan suara dari perempuan tersebut.

Dengan susah payah Snow merangkak ke arah perempuan itu.

Antara sebuah keberuntungan atau mukzizat, perempuan itu juga selamat dari sihir Firaga barusan. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Seorang ibu itu sangat kuat. Jangan menyepelekan kami." Ucapnya dengan bangga. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Snow berdiri.

Snow tertawa pelan, dia menerima uluran tangan perempuan itu.

Ditengah-tengah kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Amphisbaena, mereka tidak melihat ada Garuda yang dikendalikan Unit Terbang PSICOM. Tentara yang menunggangi Garuda tersebut kembali menyerang jembatan menggunakan sihir Firaga.

Jembatan tidak bertahan setelah serangan kedua barusan. Sihir tersebut menghancurkan jembatan. Gelombang sihir serta ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh sihir tersebut tidak hanya menghancurkan jembatan, tapi juga menyerang semua orang yang berada di dekat lokasi sihir itu mendarat.

Tepat di belakang perempuan yang baru saja menolong Snow.

Snow berusaha menahan tubuh perempuan itu untuk merosot ke bawah. Jembatan yang mulai miring malah membuat Snow ikut terjatuh dan merosot bersama perempuan itu. Awalnya Snow menggenggam tangan perempuan itu dengan dua tangan, hingga dia harus mencengkram ujung jembatan untuk menahan agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

Suara-suara teriakan yang lain hanya menjadi suara latar belakang bagi Snow sekarang. Sekali lagi Snow memusatkan indera pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan suara apapun dari perempuan itu. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Snow panik.

Samar-samar Snow masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan perempuan itu, tapi Snow harus mendengar perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu. Apa pun. Sebagai tanda kalau dia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja.

"Anakku, tolong... Bawa dia pulang ke rumah."

Snow mencengkram ujung jembatan dan tangan perempuan itu dengan erat. Dia berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi sia-sia.

Perlahan-lahan Snow bisa merasakan kalau dia mulai kehilangan pegangan dengan jembatan dan tangan perempuan itu. Dia harus memilih salah satu atau... Tidak, pahlawan tidak...

Perempuan yang bahkan namanya saja tidak Snow ketahui itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum sebelum melepaskan cengkraman tangan Snow. Meninggalkan Snow bergelantungan sendirian. Menatapi jurang yang terbentang di bawahnya.

Hingga tangannya tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia ingat sekarang.

Perasaan yang dia rasakan sebelum Amphisbaena melepaskan sihir Firaga. Atau orang yang menunggangi Amphisbaena yang mengeluarkan Firaga? Intinya, dia ingat perasaan mengerikan yang dia rasakan sebelum jembatan hancur.

Perasaan yang ia rasakan saat berada di dekat Cie'th. Masa depan yang akan dia dapatkan jika dia tidak berhasil menyelesaikan Fokusnya tepat waktu.

Fokus.

Fang.

Dirinya dan Fang memiliki Fokus yang sama.

Dia belum menemukan Fang. Dia harus segera menemukan Fang dan menyelesaikan Fokus mereka. Atau mereka akan berubah menjadi Cie'th. Tapi apakah Fang siap? Apakah dirinya siap untuk menyelesaikan Fokus mereka?

Vanille nyaris terjatuh saat seseorang menabraknya. Laki-laki, masih remaja. Dia berlari ke arah jembatan yang sudah hancur.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Vanille berhasil menahan remaja itu.

"Ibuku, ibuku..." Remaja itu terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. "Dia, dia..."

Vanille menatap ke arah jembatan yang rusak, kemudian dia melihat sebuah senjata tergeletak di dekatnya. Vanille baru pertama kali melihat senjata ini, bukan pedang apalagi tombak. Ukurannya sedikit lebih panjang dari pisau belati, tetapi senjata itu melengkung dibagian tengah. Diambilnya senjata tersebut dan Vanille menyerahkannya kepada remaja yang masih terduduk di jembatan.

"Ini." Kata Vanille pelan.

Remaja itu menatap senjata aneh yang disodorkan Vanille kemudian menatap Vanille dengan bingung. Vanille juga bingung, kenapa remaja ini tidak mengambil senjata yang ia berikan? Apakah itu bukan senjata? Untuk mencairkan suasana kikuk ini, Vanille akhirnya memeluk erat remaja itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi sangat sulit untuk kau proses." Vanille mengusap-usap rambut remaja itu. Vanille yakin kalau dia berdiri pasti dia akan lebih tinggi dari Vanille. "Jangan proses semuanya sekaligus, oke?" Vanille melepaskan pelukannya, remaja itu menatapnya dengan bingung.

Vanille harus segera menemukan Fang, atau mereka akan berubah menjadi Cie'th.

"Dah!" Vanille melambaikan tangan dan pergi berlari ke arah jembatan yang rusak. Ada satu Garuda yang bisa ia tunggangi, jembatan hancur tidak akan menghentikannya bertemu dengan Fang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan berambut merah itu memberikannya sebuah boomerang.

Hope tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya tewas.

Hope tidak mengerti kenapa pria sialan itu berhasil diselamatkan oleh teman-temannya menggunakan sihir Aero.

Hope tidak mengerti kenapa pria sialan itu tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan ibunya barusan.

Hope tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah berlari mengikuti perempuan berambut merah itu.

Hope tidak mengerti kenapa teman-teman pria sialan itu terlihat bahagia dan terdengar sangat bangga padahal mereka tidak berhasil melindungi semua orang.

Namun Hope mengerti dengan sangat baik amarah yang bergeolak dalam dirinya saat ini. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Hope ingin meninju sesuatu, mungkin wajah pria sialan itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang itu?" tanya perempuan berambut merah yang tadi memberinya sebuah boomerang.

Ya. Ada banyak yang ingin Hope katakan kepada pria sialan itu. Ada banyak. Terlalu banyak. Semua kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokannya, mencekiknya, membuat perutnya mual.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Kata perempuan itu sambil berlari ke arah pria sialan yang telah membiarkan ibu Hope tewas.

"HEEEEEEIIIII!" perempuan berambut merah itu berteriak lantang.

Sayangnya tidak cukup lantang di medan perang ini, sebab pria pirang itu sudah terbang ke langit dengan Garuda yang mereka sita dari pihak PSICOM.

.

.

.

.

.

"Snow, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya para Four-leaf Clover bersamaan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Snow melihat ada dua Garuda di atas jembatan. Pasti ini adalah Garuda yang tadi ditungangi oleh prajurit PSICOM untuk meledakkan jembatan.

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua saat jembatan hancur." Maqui menundukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" tanya Snow khawatir. Dia tidak tahu umur berapa anak yang dimaksud oeh perempuan tadi.

Four-leaf Clover saling lirik, Lebreau yang menjawab pertanyaan Snow. "Mereka semua baik-baik saja."

Snow menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah." Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Samar-samar dia masih bisa merasakan genggaman tangan perempuan itu. Berat dan hangat.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anak kecil?" tanya Yuj penasaran.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki anak dengan Serah yah?" Goda Gadot.

Snow menggeleng. Serah. Iya. Dia harus segera ke kastil. "Tolong lindungi yang lainnya, oke? Aku mau pergi ke kastil."

"Hah, enaknya. Disaat aku harus mengurus bocah-bocah ini kau akan pergi menjemput Cinta Sejatimu." Gadot pura-pura protes.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Serah yah!" Maqui menambahkan.

"Kapan pernikahannya?" Yuj menyikut Snow yang masih bersandar di terali jembatan.

Snow tertawa. "Toh kalian tidak akan diundang!"

"APA?!" protes ketiga laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengganggu Snow.

"Hei, aku diundang kan?!" tanya Lebreau. "Aku tidak menggodamu."

Snow berlari ke arah salah satu Garuda yang berhasil mereka tangkap. "Tolong lindungi anak-anak yang ada di jembatan ini, oke?"

Sekali lagi para Four-leaf Clover saling lirik, bingung kenapa Snow tiba-tiba jadi begitu khawatir dengan anak-anak. Mereka tetap mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Gadot saat dia melihat Vanille dan anak remaja berambut perak itu menaiki Garuda yang tersisa.

"Maaf, tapi kami ada urusan di kastil!" teriak Vanille sambil memeluk anak remaja itu dari belakang. "Apa kau pernah menunggangi Garuda sebelumnya?" tanya Vanille tenang.

Remaja itu menggeleng. Ugh, sungguh? Apa sih yang diajarkan di sekolah Cocoon?

Vanille menepuk pundak remaja laki-laki itu sebagai tanda agar mereka bertukar tempat.

Kapan terakhir kali Vanille mengunggangi Garuda? Ah ya. Ulang tahun Fang. Menunggangi Garuda malam hari adalah hadiah dari Vanille. Dan Fang memberikan satu kecupan sebagai balasannya. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Rasanya hal itu sudah terjadi lama sekali. Di kehidupan yang lalu.

"Pegangan yang erat!" perintah Vanille sebelum dia menarik tali kekang Garuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini bukan dinding yang ditinju oleh Amodar, melainkan helm sang kapten PSICOM. Tinju Amodar pasti sangat keras sampai-sampai ada bekas tinju di helm tersebut.

"Bedebah!" maki Amodar. "Kenapa kau menghancurkan jembatannya?!"

Kapten PSICOM itu melepaskan helmnya, rahangnya mulai membiru. "Sebab l'Cie..."

"Diam!" amuk Amodar. Kemudian dia melirik ke belakang. "Tim, langsung ke jembatan! Tugas kalian adalah menyelamatkan orang-orang yang terjebak di jembatan. Jangan lupa untuk menyembuhkan mereka yang terluka! Serta catat nama orang yang menghilang dan tewas."

Semua anggota Guardian Bodhum langsung melaksanakan perintah Amodar. Mereka tidak segan-segan untuk meninju PSICOM yang berusaha menghalangi mereka.

Amodar melirik kapten yang dia tinju barusan. "Jika kami tidak menemukan Pulse l'Cie seperti yang kau perkirakan ada di Bodhum, aku akan menuntut PSICOM ke dewan militer."

Kapten PSICOM itu tertawa. "Apa kau pikir dewan militer akan percaya denganmu?" perempuan pirang itu menatap Amodar dengan tatapan menantang. Dia mendengus geli sebelum mengambil helm yang tadi dia lempar. "Aku harap kau bisa mengganti helmku. Tidak mungkin kan, aku pergi ke medan perang dengan helm yang rusak?"

Sang kapten pergi meninggalkan Amodar yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan amarah.

Seharusnya dia tidak memberikan izin kepada Lightning untuk tidak masuk hari ini. Setidaknya perempuan berambut merah muda itu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

"Sungguh, aku tidak paham kenapa PSICOM tiba-tiba menyerang." Geram Sazh. "Mereka menyerang penduduk biasa tanpa peringatan apa-apa!"

"Ada satu penjelasan untuk semua ini."

"Apa?"

Lightning menghela napas. "Purge."

"Purge? Apa itu? Sebuah kode militer atau semacamnya?"

"Ya, kurang lebih." Lightning mengangguk. "Purge adalah istilah yang digunakan PSICOM untuk memberantas musuh yang telah menyelinap masuk ke dalam wilayah Cocoon."

"Menyelinap masuk?" Sazh bertanya bingung.

"Apa kau mendengar insiden dengan kelompok Cie'th yang terjadi beberapa bulan silam di Bodhum?"

"Ya, aku ingat." Sazh mengangguk. "Tunggu, apa ini Purge untuk membasmi kelompok Cie'th di Bodhum?"

Lightning menggeleng. "Tidak ada lagi anggota Cie'th di dalam kerajaan ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Lightning nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun dia memilih untuk mendengus geli. "Semua orang saling kenal satu sama lain di Bodhum. Jika ada wajah baru di kerajaan ini, kami pasti langsung tahu. Atau jika ada seseorang dengan gerak-gerik aneh. Kau pikir kenapa Bodhum bisa sangat cepat menangani masalah Cie'th kami?"

Untungnya Lightning berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan kalau kapten Guardian yang ditugaskan di Bodhum hobi bergosip, dan terkadang fal'Cie Anima suka berkeliling kerajaan untuk mengobrol dengan rakyatnya. Ditambah lagi adiknya 'berteman' dengan pemimpin kelompok yang menobatkan diri mereka sendiri sebagai ksatria pelindung Bodhum.

"Jadi kalau bukan untuk membasmi Cie'th di Bodhum, untuk apa PSICOM melakukan Purge?"

Rahang Lightning mengeras. "Aku tidak tahu."

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat, terlihat tanda-tanda seseorang berusaha membuka paksa pintu ini. Tapi dia tidak berhasil.

Lightning membuka telapak tangannya, muncul bola api yang langsung ia lempar ke pintu. Sazh berteriak kaget. Lightning memutar mata. "Jangan berisik!"

"Jangan berisik?!" Sazh mendesis marah. "Nona, kau baru saja meledakkan pintu! Jadi siapa yang seharusnya tidak berisik?!"

Lightning hanya memutar bola matanya dan meninggalkan Sazh yang sedang berusaha memadamkan api. "Dasar dramatis."

Sazh melempar gagang pintu yang lepas ke arah Lightning. Tentunya mantan prajurit Guardian itu bisa menghindari lemparan Sazh dengan mudah. Yang ada Sazh malah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Lightning.

.

.

.

.

.

Fang menggeram kesakitan saat dia mendarat di penjara bawah tanah kastil. Jika ini rencana Rygdea untuk mensabotase misinya menyelamatkan Vanille, dia akan memukul pria itu nanti.

Untuk ukuran kerajaan yang sedang diserang, situasi didalam kastil terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada kepanikan atau sebagainya. Oke, ada kepanikan. Tapi ini adalah kepanikan mengenai penobatan l'Cie, bukan penyerangan yang dilakukan PSICOM diluar sana.

Beberapa tawanan terkejut saat melihat Fang. Ada yang berteriak meminta tolong kepada Fang untuk dibebaskan, ada yang menggodanya, ada yang bertanya apakah Fang penjaga baru disini.

"Hei, siapa kau?! Bagaimana kau bisa..." Belum selesai pengawal itu bertanya, Fang sudah memukulnya hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Yah, toh yang penting tidak ada yang mati kan? Fang meringis.

Setelah itu Fang berhasil menghindari beberapa prajurit yang bertugas menjaga koridor. Dia hanya perlu memukul tiga prajurit untuk bisa tiba di lantai teratas kastil. Kamar pribadi Anima hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat Fang berdiri sekarang.

Fang berhenti bergerak saat dia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan kamar pribadi Anima. Tubuhnya membeku saat dia sadar siapa orang itu.

"Barthandelus."

Si pemilik nama melihat sosok Fang yang sudah tidak lagi bersembunyi dibalik pilar. Pria itu tersenyum meledek ke arah Fang. "Oerba Yun Fang! Aku kira kau lebih pintar! Tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Anima?" Fang mengambil tombaknya.

Barthandelus menghela napas panjang. "Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan lima puluh tahun silam."

Gigi Fang bergemeletuk, ia menggenggam tombaknya seerat mungkin.

"Maaf Fang, tapi aku memiliki urusan yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan membunuhmu sekarang." Barthandelus pergi setelah mengucapkan tersebut.

Puluhan prajurit PSICOM menghadang Fang.

.

.

.

.

.

Snow mendarat dengan mulus di taman kastil. Dia terkejut saat melihat suasana kastil yang tenang. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara teriakan mengenai penobatan dan sebagainya. Sambil melirik kiri-kanan, Snow masuk ke dalam. Dia memang kenal dengan semua pengawal kastil, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa masuk begitu saja dengan santai.

"Oiu, Snow!" seorang pengawal kastil kaget saat melihat Snow. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku tahu kalau kau khawatir dengan Serah, tapi..."

"Albert, Dimana Serah?"

Albert sang pengawal menggeleng. "Yang aku tahu semua l'Cie berada di lantai teratas kastil. Supaya mereka bisa keluar ke beranda lebih mudah. Tapi aku tidak tahu di ruangan mana mereka menunggu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar?" tanya Snow bingung. Dia seperti masuk ke dalam dunia yang berbeda.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di luar?" Albert balik bertanya sama bingungnya seperti Snow.

Pria itu menunjuk ke jendela. Albert melepaskan helmnya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Snow, tidak ada apa-apa selain kerumunan orang yang berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam kastil."

"Apa maksudmu?" Snow akhirnya melihat ke arah jendela. Dia nyaris pingsan.

Bagaimana mungkin pemandangan yang dia lihat sekarang berbeda dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat dari atas Garuda? Berbeda dengan apa yang dia alami beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pertempuran di luar sana, bahkan jembatan yang tadinya hancur masih terlihat berdiri dengan kokoh. Yang dia lihat sekarang adalah pemandangan sebelum penyerangan terjadi. Orang-orang yang berusaha untuk melihat penobatan l'Cie dari dekat, bukannya orang-orang yang berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Snow mundur beberapa langkah dari jendela. "Bagaimana mungkin...?" Ia bergumam.

Albert menatap Snow dengan khawatir. "Snow, kawan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaan Albert, dia mendengar pria itu mengerang kesakitan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai. Snow terlambat menahannya. Dia melihat sebuah panah tertancap di belakang kepala Albert.

"Apa yang..." Snow mengalihkan perhatiannya dari panah tersebut. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya saat dia melihat siapa yang baru saja melepaskan panah tersebut. "Sanctum."

Berdiri beberapa langkah dari Snow adalah seorang prajurit Sanctum. Prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Cocoon. Baju zirah warna hitam mereka membuat mereka mendapatkan julukan Kesatria Kegelapan.

Snow tidak sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi atau kenapa dia membunuh Albert, sebab prajurit Sanctum itu sudah melepaskan satu panah ke arah Snow.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum mendapatkan informasi mengenai serangan PSICOM di Bodhum?" tanya Rygdea.

Cid menggeleng. "Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Kujata."

Rygdea menghela napas. "Tentu saja dia akan mengatakan kepada yang lain soal Fang dan Vanille."

Cid mendengarkan dengan seksama prajuritnya yang sedang berusaha untuk menghubungi pihak Bodhum, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada respon. "Saya khawatir seseorang menggunakan sihir untuk membuat Kerajaan Bodhum menjadi anti-sihir."

Cid dan Rygdea saling lirik. Itu tidak terdengar bagus.

"Siapa yang memiliki kekuatan sekuat itu untuk menyelimuti satu wilayah kerajaan dengan sihir Null-Magic?"

Cid memijat-mijat keningnya. "Distinto Barthandelus."

Semua prajurit yang berada di ruang komunikasi berhenti bekerja.

"Sambungkan Jihl Nabaat segera." Perintah Cid.

"Baik."

"Untuk apa Distinto Barthandelus menggunakan Null-Magic?"

Cid menatap Rygdea dengan was-was. "Semoga bukan untuk apa yang aku pikirkan."

"Jika Bodhum diselimuti sihir Null-Magic, bagaimana cara Fang kembali ke sini?"

Wajah Cid pucat pasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang prajurit PSICOM membuka pintu tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Apa sudah waktunya penobatan?" tanya mantan prajurit PSICOM tersebut.

Pengawal yang membuka pintu menggeleng. "Ada orang yang berusaha membunuh fal'Cie Anima." Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung berkomentar. Ruangan yang tadinya sepi berubah menjadi seperti sarang lebah.

"DIAM!" teriak pengawal itu. Setelah semua berhenti bicara, dia melanjutkan. "Kami sudah mengamankan fal'Cie Anima. Sekarang kalian juga harus segera diamankan."

"Siapa yang ingin membunuh fal'Cie Anima?" tanya Serah bingung.

"Pulse l'Cie."

Panik kembali menyelimuti ruangan.

"Dengar, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" kata si pengawal. "Ada kemungkinan Pulse l'Cie akan menyerang kalian, oleh sebab itu kalian harus segera diamankan."

"Biarkan mereka menyerang kami!" raung sang mantan prajurit PSICOM. "Kami siap untuk melawan mereka!"

Si pengawal menggeleng. "Perintah kami adalah untuk menjaga kalian, bukannya menyerahkan kalian ke musuh."

Mantan prajurit PSICOM itu menggeram marah. "Siapa yang memilih untuk tetap di sini dan bertarung untuk melindungi fal'Cie Anima?!"

Hampir semua berteriak setuju dan mengangkat tinju mereka ke udara. Semua, kecuali Serah dan anak laki-laki berambut kribo.

"Oi nona, kenapa–" Belum selesai pria itu bicara, seorang penjaga memukulnya dari belakang hingga dia pingsan.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali lagi," pengawal itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. "tugas kami adalah menjaga keselamatan kalian. Bukannya membiarkan kalian sok-sokan menjadi pahlawan. Kalian bisa bertarung melawan Pulse l'Cie nanti, setelah kalian resmi dilantik. Sekarang, tugas kalian adalah tetap hidup. Mengerti?"

Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Bagus. Sekarang ikut denganku." Pengawal itu memberi tanda kepada temannya untuk mengangkat pria mantan prajurit PSICOM itu. Butuh dua orang untuk menggotong tubuhnya yang besar.

Ketika semua orang sedang mengikuti penjaga itu, Serah berdiri paling belakang. Dia ingat dengan ajaran kakaknya. Selalu percaya dengan instingmu. Begitu katanya. Dan sekarang, insting Serah berteriak menyuruhnya untuk segera kabur. Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Serah tidak tahu apa, tapi dia percaya dengan Lightning. Dia percaya dengan instingnya.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Serah. Dia berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan gerombolan calon l'Cie.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um, mungkin kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Hope menyesali keputusannya untuk mengejar perempuan berambut merah ini.

"Tunggu, apa kau mendengar itu?" ia bertanya.

Hope mengeritikan kening. Dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Atau apa karena dia masih berada di bawah sayap Garuda sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa? Tapi dia bisa mendengar pertanyaan perempuan itu. "Aku tidak dengar apa-apa."

"Ya! Kenapa tidak ada suara apa-apa?" tanya perempuan itu dengan suara pelan. "Bukankah seharusnya kastil ramai dengan persiapan untuk penobatan l'Cie yang baru?"

"Mungkin karena ada Pulse l'Cie..."

Perempuan itu menatap Hope. "Apa maksudmu, ada Pulse l'Cie?"

"Aku mendengar dari salah satu prajurit PSICOM, katanya ada Pulse l'Cie di Bodhum." Jawab Hope.

"Lantas kenapa jika ada Pulse l'Cie di Bodhum?" Napas perempuan itu terdengar agak aneh, seperti dia sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Um, mereka mau membunuh Distinto Barthandelus? Atau fal'Cie Anima? Atau keduanya?" tanya Hope bingung.

"Apa kau pikir Pulse l'Cie adalah semacam mesin pembunuh tidak berperasaan?" Sekarang nada suara perempuan itu terdengar dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Hope mengerjapkan mata. "Itu yang terjadi lima puluh tahun silam, nona..." Hope tidak tahu siapa nama perempuan ini.

"Vanille."

"Huh?"

"Namaku Vanille," ia mengulurkan tangannya. Hope berterima kasih saat Vanille membantunya berdiri. Dia juga membantu Hope merapikan pakaiannya, dan rambutnya. Hope nyaris menangis saat tangan Vanille menyentuh kepalanya. Hope teringat dengan ibunya.

Ibunya yang tewas karena pria sialan itu tidak bisa melindungi ibunya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Oh, Hope." Jawabnya sambil berusaha meredam perasaannya. Dia tidak bisa menangis sekarang.

"Oke, Hope. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang mencari Pulse l'Cie itu dan bertanya kepada mereka mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lima puluh tahun silam." Vanille mencengkram ujung jubahnya.

"Tunggu apa kau gila?!" teriak Hope. "Dan apa maksudnya 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'?"

"Oh Hope," Vanille menatap Hope dengan iba. "Sejarah ditulis oleh pihak pemenang dalam perang. Dan mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat musuh terlihat lebih jahat dari yang sesungguhnya. Walau mereka harus berbohong sekali pun."

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang salah.

Lightning menyadari hal itu begitu dia masuk ke dalam kastil. Tidak, dari awal dia membuka pintu dengan cara membakarnya.

Tidak ada penjaga yang menangkapnya. Seharusnya ada orang yang menjaga pintu itu. Sama seperti seharusnya ada penjaga di setiap sudut kastil. Kastil Vestige yang biasanya ramai sekarang terlihat seperti kuburan. Sepi, tidak ada suara apa-apa.

"Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kastil ini terlalu sepi?" tanya Sazh.

"Bukan perasaanmu. Kastil ini memang terlalu sepi." Lightning setuju.

"Apa jangan-jangan..."

Lightning langsung berlari menuju ke ruang takhta kastil. Tempat penobatan l'Cie akan dilaksanakan.

"Hoi, Lightning!"

Lightning berhenti saat namanya dipanggil. Dia menatap orang yang melakukannya. "Snow?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sazh melihat seorang pria pirang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hei, kau terluka..." Sazh menunjuk ke pundak Snow yang berdarah.

"Oh." Pria itu melirik pundaknya kemudian mengangkat bahunya yang tidak terluka. "Tidak sakit kok."

"Snow, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Lightning meninju dada Snow dengan keras.

"Ouch, hei!" Protes Snow. "Oke-oke! Aku khawatir dengan Serah, oke? Setelah serangan besar-besaran macam itu oleh PSICOM dan katanya ada Pulse l'Cie disini dan–"

"Pulse l'Cie?" Sazh menggeram marah. "Apa mereka mau mengulang kejadian lima puluh tahun silam?"

Lightning dan Snow hanya melirik Sazh. Snow kembali menatap Lightning. "Dan Sanctum membunuh Albert..."

"Sanctum membunuh Albert?" tanya Lightning kaget. Jika selama ini dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya, sekarang dia gagal. Meski hanya beberapa detik, ekspresi horor terpatri di wajahnya.

"Oh Etro," gumam Sazh. "Kau menunjukkan emosi selain kesal dan marah. Apakah ini sangat berbahaya?" Dia melirik Snow. "Aku tahu ini terdengar gila, tapi Sanctum membunuh orang itu sudah biasa kan?"

"Sanctum hanya akan membunuh seseorang jika diberi perintah," kata Lightning. "Jika ada Sanctum yang membunuh Albert, aku hanya bisa membayangkan bahwa perintah yang ia terima adalah untuk membunuh semua orang yang dia lihat."

Snow mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan bisa menang melawan Sanctum itu jika Garuda yang aku naiki tidak membantuku."

Kening Lightning berkerut, Snow menunggangi Garuda untuk sampai kesini? Fokus, Light! Ada masalah yang lebih genting dibandingkan pria bodoh ini mencuri Garuda!

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Albert?" Sazh masih bingung.

"Albert tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan, dia selalu membantu orang, dan sebagainya. Jika ada orang yang bertanya kepada penduduk Bodhum untuk memberi contoh mengenai orang baik, kami pasti akan menjawab Albert." Jelas Snow. "Pria itu terlalu baik untuk dunia ini."

"Jadi jika ada orang yang membunuh Albert, itu artinya dia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan orang yang ada di kastil ini." Lightning berkata.

"Itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa kastil sangat sepi." Kalimat Sazh terdengar menggantung.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang, nampaknya memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Anima dan para l'Cie."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu lokasi penobatan para l'Cie?" tanya Vanille.

"Uh, kalau tidak salah di ruang takhta. fal'Cie Anima memilih tempat itu agar yang lain bisa melihat penobatan dari luar kastil. Ruang takhta seharusnya berada di lantai dua."

Vanille mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Hope. Ketika dia berbelok, dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu.

"Aduh!"

Oke, seseorang. Vanille menabrak seseorang.

"Hei, kau perempuan yang menolongku melawan Behemot!"

Ketika Vanille melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, ternyata dia adalah pria pirang yang tadi memimpin pertempuran di jembatan. Siapa namanya?

"Wah aku tersanjung kau masih ingat denganku," Vanille pura-pura tertawa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang pria berambut kribo mengulurkan tangannya kepada Vanille.

"Terima kasih." Vanille menerima uluran tangan pria itu untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda. "Apa kalian terpisah dari orang tua kalian?"

Vanille bisa merasakan aura Hope langsung berubah, dan nampaknya perempuan itu juga sadar.

Suara dari dalam ruang takhta membuat lima orang itu kembali fokus ke tujuan awal mereka.

* * *

Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Anima yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan singgasananya. Lightning baru pertama kali ini melihat Anima gelisah, biasanya sang fal'Cie selalu tenang.

"fal'Cie Anima," Lightning memecahkan keheningan yang memekakan di dalam ruang takhta.

Anima langsung menoleh ke arah Lightning. Wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat ketakutan langsung tenang untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya kembali menjadi panik. "Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Barthandelus kalau aku tidak ingat apa-apa soal kejadian lima puluh tahun silam."

Vanille membeku. Anima melupakan kejadian lima puluh tahun silam? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa menemukan jawaban mengenai apa yang terjadi kepadanya dan Fang setelah mereka mengkristal?

Snow dan Lightning saling lempar pandang. Mereka tahu kalau fal'Cie Anima terlibat dalam Perang Agung yang terjadi lima puluh tahun silam. Waktu itu sang fal'Cie hanya seorang kapten. Tidak ada yang tahu apa peran Anima dalam Perang Agung, tidak ada yang pernah bertanya, tidak ada yang pernah bercerita. Penduduk Bodhum setidaknya tahu luka macam apa yang ditorehkan Perang Agung. Mereka hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana dampaknya terhadap Anima. Oleh sebab itu, mereka tidak pernah lagi bertanya mengenai apa peran fal'Cie mereka dalam Perang Agung.

"Tapi dia tidak percaya kepadaku, dia tidak percaya." Tubuh fal'Cie Anima bergemetar.

Hope menatap Anima dengan panik. "Uh, apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

Sazh menatap sang fal'Cie dengan kagum. Kecantikan Anima sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tapi untuk melihatnya secara langsung? Beda lagi. Ditambah dia mengeluarkan aura kepemimpinan yang kuat, bahkan dalam kondisinya yang sedang panik seperti ini.

Tubuh Anima berhenti bergerak, dia berhenti mengeluarkan gumaman aneh. Tidak ada yang bergerak apalagi bersuara. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk selama satu menit. Bingung, takut, heran. Tapi semua perasaan itu berubah menjadi takut saat tubuh Anima ambruk.

Lightning dan Snow langsung berlari mendekat, namun mereka hanya berhasil maju beberapa langkah. Mereka terpental ke belakang. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Snow bingung.

Disaat yang bersamaan Anima berdiri. Vanille menelan ludah. Dia merasakan perubahan aura Anima. Lebih gelap dari yang dia rasakan saat pertam kali masuk ke ruangan ini. Aura yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah aura yang dia rasakan lima puluh tahun silam, saat Anima membantunya dan Fang menyelinap ke Eden. Penuh dengan adrenalin dan rasa takut.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada mereka kalau mereka tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan Fokus mereka." Suara Anima terdengar lebih dalam dan serak dari biasanya.

"Mereka siapa?" Lightning sudah berdiri lagi. Tangannya sudah menyentuh ujung pedangnya. Hawa di ruang takhta terasa tidak nyaman, mencekik dan membuat Lightning ingin menjauh dari ruangan ini secepat dan sejauh mungkin. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Pintu ruang takhta terbuka.

Lightning nyaris menangis bahagia saat melihat Serah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kakak? Snow?" Itu adalah hal pertama dan yang terakhir Serah ucapkan sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba diselimuti cahaya biru.

"SERAH!" Lightning dan Snow berlari ke arah cahaya tersebut.

"Dia tidak mau berhenti..." Gumam Anima sambil membuat bola api di tangannya. "Dia mengatakan kalau ini semua salah mereka."

Vanille tahu siapa yang dimaksud Anima, tapi dia tidak paham apa maksudnya.

Sazh, Vanille dan Hope mau tidak mau mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

"Apa kita akan melawan fal'Cie?" tanya Sazh gugup.

Anima yang tadinya sedang menatap Serah mengalihkan pandanganya ke trio yang berdiri di depannya. Vanille menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan Anima.

Bukan Anima yang menatapnya sekarang. Mata cokelat Anima selalu penuh kehangatan, bahkan ketika dia dalam kondisi panik sekalipun.

Dia tahu tatapan itu dimana pun. Tatapan hampa dan dingin. Tatapan yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya selama lima puluh tahun.

Waise.

Sekarang Vanille sedang berhadapan dengan Waise yang mengendalikan tubuh Anima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Serah?" teriak Lightning saat melihat sosok adiknya berubah menjadi kristal.

Vanille terkesiap. Serah sudah menyelesaikan Fokusnya? Tapi bukankah dia belum dilantik oleh Anima?

"Kalian yang kurang ajar, kalian yang menentangku." Perlahan-lahan Anima berjalan mendekat.

"Oh Etro, kita benar-benar akan melawan seorang fal'Cie?!" Sazh menjerit.

Sazh mendapatkan jawabannya dalam wujud Lightning mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Anima.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa...?" Lightning bertanya dengan lirih. Dia bisa merasakan darah di bibirnya yang terluka akibat sihir Blizzaga yang dikeluarkan oleh Anima.

Tentu saja mereka semua kalah, tidak ada yang bisa menang melawan Anima.

Bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Yang menjadi masalah adalah kenapa Anima menyerang mereka. Dan kenapa Anima tidak mengenali Snow atau Lightning? Mereka sudah sering latihan fisik bersama-sama, Anima selalu menggoda Snow yang selalu takut kepada Lightning, Anima pernah muntah di dada Lightning karena dia terlalu memaksakan diri saat bertarung melawan kelompok Cie'th yang menyerang Bodhum beberapa waktu silam.

Tatapan yang diberikan Anima hanya tatapan hampa dan tatapan orang asing.

Anima berdiri tegap di depan jendela besar yang terhubung ke balkon. Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan desahan napas. "Oh Etro... Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat itulah Vanille tahu kalau Waise sudah tidak lagi mengendalikan Anima. "Anima?" Vanille bertanya pelan.

Perempuan itu menatap Vanile, butuh waktu agak lama bagi Anima untuk sadar siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Kau, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana..."

Sebentar, jadi Anima ingat kepadanya? Lantas kenapa tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia lupa dengan kejadian lima puluh tahun silam?

"Kenapa Serah menjadi kristal, Anima?! Raung Lightning.

Anima menoleh ke arah Lightning sebelum mencari kristal yang dimaksud. "Oh Etro..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tuntut Snow.

"Serah berhasil menyelesaikan Fokusnya."

"Fokus?" Sazh bertanya bingung. "Apa maksudnya?"

Vanille nyaris menepuk keningnya. Sungguh, apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh Barthandelus? Kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan fakta mengenai l'Cie? Apa yang terjadi di Cocoon setelah Perang Agung?

Anima tidak memberikan jawaban kepada Sazh, sebab dia sudah meraung kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan dia terjatuh diatas kedua lututnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hope dengan suara serak. Dia tidak mau terlibat dalam semua ini. Kenapa dia terlibat dalam semua ini?

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya." Anima merintih. "Kalian harus segera pergi dari sini. Dan menyelesaikan Fokus kalian."

"Sayangnya tidak boleh ada yang pergi dari sini." Ucap suara baru.

Semua pasang mata tertuju ke sumber suara.

Barthandelus.

.

.

.

.

.

Napas Fang tersengal-sengal. Prajurit-prajurit ini terus menyerangnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa sekuat ini? Atau Fang yang melemah? Dia menggeram marah sambil menghindari serangan satu prajurit sebelum membalasnya.

"Cid, sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini!" Ia menggeram. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berada di Bodhum. Sial, bagaimana cara mengkontak Cid?

Tangannya sudah gemetaran, dia tidak kuat lagi untuk mengangkat tombaknya. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Obat penyembuhnya sudah habis. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak untuk melawan apalagi kabur.

Fang mengembuskan napas. Dari semua skenario mengenai kematiannya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dirinya akan mati ditangan prajurit biasa, terkepung dan sendirian. Tapi mungkin ini memang takdir yang pantas baginya.

"Maafkan aku, Vanille." Bisik Fang sebelum memejamkan mata.

Tepat sebelum seorang prajurit PSICOM menebas kepalanya, tubuh Fang diselimuti cahaya putih. Dan sang prajurit menebas udara setelah cahaya itu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Barthandelus. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Anima sambil menahan sakit.

"Mereka memerintahkanku untuk membantumu mengurus serangga-serangga ini." Jawab Barthandelus santai. Dia melirik ke arah pintu untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali fokus ke Anima.

Anima mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh mereka!" Serunya sambil mengeluarkan sihir Quake untuk menghancurkan lantai ruang takhta. "Aku percaya kalian bisa menyelesaikan Fokus kalian."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Anima sebelum Barthandelus menusuknya dari belakang disaat lantai ruang takhta hancur dan membuat kelima orang yang berdiri tepat di atas jurang terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan di bawah mereka.

Diantara kegelapan yang terlihat tak berujung, mereka berlima melihat sesuatu. Monster yang berasal dari legenda. Monster yang ditakdirkan untuk melawan Tuhan. Monster yang menjadi bagian dari diri Vanille. Monster yang menjadi kunci untuk Fokus keenam orang yang mendapatkan berkah dari Etro. Monster tersebut dikenal dengan banyak nama, namun penduduk Tergai menyebutnya dengan satu nama:

Ragnarok.

* * *

 _Akhirny Day One selesai juga *tewas*_

 _Sebetulny Yaag itu masih anggota PSICOM, tapi karena banyak karakter penting di PSICOM, akhirny Yaag saia bikin jadi petinggi Sanctum. Oh dan seingat saia Sanctum sama PSICOM itu kalau di video gameny satu organisasi, tapi disini saia pisah. You'll know why *winks* dan karena ini setting medieval, jadi semua monster yang wujudny mesin akan saia ganti. Seperti di chapter ini, dimana kalau digameny yang meledakkan jembatan adalah pesawat, disini ada seorang prajurit yang naik garuda dengan sihir firaga_

 _Maaf, saia enggak paham kenapa saia tiba-tiba bikin Amodar jadi tukang gosip dan ada kemungkinan Anima juga suka ngegosip. Dan kemudian saia jadi punya bayangan Amodar sama Anima ngegosip di Stray Cat. Awalny saia bikin Anima itu cowok, tapi ternyata menurut etimologiny, Anima itu adalah bentuk feminim dari bahasa latinny jiwa atau napas, jadi saia ubah_

 _Untuk visualisasi Anima, silahkan bayangkan Paula Patton tapi lebih pendek. Saia enggak paham kenapa, tapi dalam bayangan saia dia cocok jadi Anima dalam fic ini. Atau kalau punya visualisasi yang lebih cocok untuk Anima, monggo dipakai_


End file.
